


All my time is wasted holding onto you

by CooperAtion



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Names, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Car breakdown, Casino AU, Clubbing, Cold Weather, Confessions, Conventions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Delirious is just soft and that is how it is, Disturbing Themes, Driving, Drunkenness, Face Reveal, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fever, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gambling, Guitars, Halloween, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magic, Multi, Music Lessons, Naga, Nightmares, Online Dating, Other, Panic Attacks, Pick-Up Lines, Scary Movies, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicide mentions, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swordfighting, There’s a lot of love and fluff, Twilight Forest, Vigilantism, Villains, Villains to Heroes, YouTube Conventions, cosy vibes, death mentions, he kinda does it on purpose, i say accidents but not really, more to be added :), realised I forgot the Krii7Y tag oops, technically. She’s adopted but that counts alright, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperAtion/pseuds/CooperAtion
Summary: BBS one shots for anyone who’s still in this fandom. I just love writing them too much, I can’t let goComments and kudos appreciated!- Cooper[requests open]
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Evan Fong/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Poly BBS
Comments: 94
Kudos: 98





	1. Basicallyido407 - Like I could ever give you up

**Author's Note:**

> A little different to my usual writing style? Idk just roll with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty and Marcel flirt over discord, as their friends ignore their own disastrous love-lives to make fun of them.

Marcel is laying on his bed, the moon beaming down from a violet sky, about to be blurred and distorted by a stray cloud floating idly by. He’s thinking about a boy with pale skin. A boy with a dumb smile and a loud laugh. And he can’t stop picturing them together. On benches in parks, on beaches in Florida, on amusement park rides. In his dreams he’s everywhere.

Scotty had seen his face. He knew what he looked like. He’d seen Scotty’s face too. He’d never felt more of a shock shoot up his spine, he almost physically jumped, when he’d clicked on the notification for an message Scotty sent him, an image file titled ‘ _ dumbass.img _ ’. It had been a picture of Scotty laying above his covers with his head to the side and his soft, smokey-brown hair all messed up, falling gently into the crevices made by his head on the pillow. He was smirking, eyes shut tight, as if he was trying to hold back embarrassed giggles, as Scotty often did.

And he tries very hard to forget the way he’d felt, the first time they called. He tries very hard to forget the time the Florida heat had taken its toll on Scott and he’d called him in a loose white tank and little black shorts. He tries very hard to forget those random little things Scotty tells him, like how he hates his English teacher so much, and how his cat had a vet appointment the other day, and how he could eat goldfish crackers forever without stopping, and he tries very hard to give up every memory of Scotty he has.

“Like I could ever give you up.” He mutters to no one but himself. For anyone else to hear would be lethal, he’d die on the spot. Confessing was a fatal game.

That dumb sound discord makes when you get a message in a server came from his computer. But it was all the way across the room, and he was tired, and very much sick of everyone’s shit tonight.

He ended up going over there anyway, for want, or rather need of something to keep himself occupied. 

_Van:_

_any o y’all bitches up?_

_Oink oink mfs:_

_everyone’s up_

_except the Irish fucks_

_Parcel:_

_unfortunately I am awake_

_Scoots McGoots:_

_what Tyler said_

_Moo Moo Meadows:_

_yep_

_H2OBitchlirious:_

_Same here!!_

_Van:_

_call?_  
  


Leaving no time for any of them to respond, Evan’s little icon appears in the voice channel called ‘ late night tea ’.  Marcel clicks onto the channel.  Are you sure you want to join this call? No, but he’s going to anyway. He doesn’t know why. 

Until he sees Scotty’s little icon appear below Evan’s, and he immediately clicks the green confirmation button.

“Hey.” He grunts, switching the call to his phone so he can go back to laying on his bed and wishing the ceiling was something more interesting than blank white plaster. He props the phone up on a book beside him so they can see his face, even if it’s not much of a sight to see.

“Yo, you sound tired.” Evan comments, with that same chipper note in his voice that he always had.

“That’s ‘cause I am, dumbass.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Scotty asks, his voice lighthearted, but his eyes were droopy and worrisome.

“Nah. Too much.” Marcel shakes his head.

“Hey guys!” Jonathan chirps, joining the call. “It’s hot as hell!”

“Oh, you think you’re hot? In Florida, it’s a hundred and four degrees!” Scotty whines, scraping his hands down his face. Now that he mentions it, the sweat is obvious and glistening on his skin, and Marcel has to shut his eyes tight so he doesn’t stare.

“How? It’s like, snowing here!” Evan sighs, tilting the camera so they can see the blurry sleet coming down outside. “It’s not sticking, but it’s still cold.”

There’s another bloop sound, and they all expect it to be Tyler, or maybe Brock or Anthony joining, but the name below Jonathan’s is none of them.

“Hey.” Brian greets, bracing himself for the onslaught of complaints about his sleep schedule.

“Dude. Go to bed.” Evan sighs, and Marcel just knows his mouse is hovering over the button that will kick Brian from the call.

“Nah. Don’t wanna.” Brian smirks, knowing full well that Evan wouldn’t do it. If Brian was here, he had good reason, maybe something to get off his chest.

“Bro, it’s literally 4am for you. Fuckin’ sleep.” Scotty tells him. 

“But I can’t! I don’t even have school in the morning ‘cause it’s Saturday!” Brian counters. 

Marcel tunes out their conversation, in favour of staring blankly at his ceiling. He only tunes back in when Scotty laughs. It’s just a little giggle, but it sends him soaring, and now he’s noticing that Brock and Tyler are both in the call, and Brian had left.

“Oh, c’mon, I hate him.” Brock insists with pink cheeks. 

“Hm, I don’t think so.” Evan says, dragging out his vowels. “I think someone’s got a little crush!”

“Aw, long distance is so hard, though” Brock whines, playing along for a moment. “Oh, but Evan, I’m sure you manage it just fine!”

“What’re you talking about, dude?” Evan laughs.

“Oh, well I just thought that you’d know a lot about long distance relationships, since your relationship with Jonathan-“

“Alright!” Evan gives in, his face panicked. Marcel gives a little chuckle. Scotty smiles at this. “Fine, but we all know you’ve got a crush on Brian. You don’t hide it very well.”

“Yeah, he’s right.” Tyler smirks.

“Oh, well how’s your love life, Tyler? Suppose you’ve got people all over you!” Brock huffs, changing the subject.

“Not gonna lie, pretty pathetic.” Tyler confesses. The whole group giggles.

“Same here.” Scotty laughs. Marcel feels his heart pounding.

“Pff, you guys are so sad and lonely.” Jonathan scoffs, much to the groups disgust. “I mean, I’m sad and lonely too, but you guys need to embrace it.”

“Shut your mouth, Jon! You’re dating Evan, just accept it! And besides, I have totally embraced it.” Tyler protests.

“Oh yeah? Is that why you talk to David so much?” Brock says, smirking evilly.

“I don’t talk to him that much.” Tyler rolls his eyes, pink dusting his cheeks.

“You have your own voice channel.” Marcel points out. “Literally called: ‘ Tyler and Daithi’s Corner of Friendship ’.”

“Gimme a sec, I gotta change it to ‘ Tyler and Daithi’s corner of love ’.” Evan jokes, but Marcel has full confidence that he is actually going to do that.

“Wh- Hey!” Tyler cries. “Why did Brian give you admin permissions?!” 

“Because I’m his favourite.” Evan smiles, and they know he’s just saying that to get a reaction out of Brock and Jon.

“I wouldn’t say  _ that _ .” They both say, a certain edge to their voices. Scotty giggles again. It feels like heaven.

“Well, sounds like someone’s jealous.” Scotty says in a singsong voice.

“Oh, yeah? You wanna talk about your love life, Scotty?” Brock says, flipping it on him.

“Oh- Uh, no, not really.” Scotty mumbles, looking away from the screen. Marcel’s eyes slightly widen curiously.

“Oh, you wanna talk about Scott’s crush? ‘Cause I know who it is, he told me.” Tyler smirks.

“Oho, you wanna save yourself the embarrassment, Scotty?” Evan grins, matching Tyler’s devious tone. 

“No! Fuck you, Tyler! You swore you wouldn’t!” Scotty very nearly shrieks, his face is buried in his hands but they’re sure it’s burning red.

“Wait, I thought... nevermind.” Brock mutters, waving his words away.

“Yeah no, I think you and me was thinking the same thing.” Jon says to Brock.

“Thinking what?” Evan asks. Marcel doesn’t know what it is but he’s sure he’s not going to like it by the way they’re dancing around it.

“I thought Scotty and Marcel were together?” Brock says slowly. It feels heavy, the words weigh on his chest, replaying in his ears and blurring his thoughts. Marcel loses his breath, and as quick as it’s gone, it’s back.

“WHAT?!” Scotty yells, before shouting a quick apology through his door for disturbing his parents. 

“So you’re not?” Jon asks, blinking obliviously.

“No, we’re not.” Marcel groans, glad it’s dark so they can’t see his cheeks darken. Scotty’s got his head tucked in his knees, and his distraught ramblings are muffled.

“Well I guess I don’t have to say it then.” Tyler says. 

Then it clicks. Marcel understands the words that come out of Tyler’s mouth, and he leaves the call. He gets a message and after a solid ten minutes of debating wether he should read it, he gets another. Then another, and another. And they’re all from Scotty.

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ This is awkward now huh _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ Okay the guys told me that i should dm you _

_ But I don’t know what to say _

_ I mean. You know I like you now, right? _

_ Sorry  _

_ If you don’t reply I’ll understand _

_ You don’t like me like that anyway so it’s okay  _

_ Basicallywrk:  _

_ Dude _

_ What are you even talking about? _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_????? _

_ I mean, my heart’s on my sleeve here  _

And Marcel waits, thinking of what to say. Scotty wouldn’t say this as a joke, but he can’t believe this is actually happening, so he has to check.

_ Basicallywrk:  _

_ Seriously??  _

_ Like this isn’t a joke _

_ I’m not being punk’d rn _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ No _

_ I fucking like you _

There it is. Four words eat him alive and he feels his head get lighter.

_ Basicallywrk: _

_ Good _

_ Cause I fucking like you too _

_ Fourzer0seven:  _

_ For realsies?? _

He giggles. God this boy is cute. He can picture the smile on his lips and the thought alone is making his pulse quicken and his face warm. His heart is leaping for this boy, even if he’s hours away in Florida.

_ Basicallywrk: _

_ Pffff yes “for realsies” _

_ You’re adorable _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ Dude I think I’m crying  _

_ Basicallywrk: _

_ I would if I wasn’t so tired tbh _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ Sleep you bitch _

_ Basicallywrk: _

_ So you really expect my to sleep after you literally just tell me you like me??? _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ If you go bed rn I’ll kiss you when we meet up irl _

_ Basicallywrk:  _

_ Zzzzzzz I sleep _

_ For real tho _

_ When we meet up? You planning that soon? _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ Well me and Tyler were talking and we said when we all finish school we could meet up irl and go on a road trip or something  _

_ Like Brian and David could come over too _

_ Evan and Jaren said they’d fly down  _

_ It’s possible and we have been saving up for a while.. _

_ Basicallywrk:  _

_ That’s a great idea!! _

_ Wait holy shit I’d get to see you! Hug you! _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ Kiss me? _

_ Basicallywrk:  _

_ I want that so bad  _

_ Wait was that to forward _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ No no I wanna kiss you too _

_ Really bad  _

_ Mwah  _

_ Digital kisses _

_ Basicallywrk:  _

_ That’s cute as fuck??? _

_ Mwah _

_ Digital kisses for you too _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ I just realised I can’t call you babe without it being weird now _

_ Basicallywrk: _

_ No if anything it’s less weird now _

_ If y’know _

_ You maybe wanted to try long distance? With me? _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ Yes! I would really like that! _

_ I was gonna ask you to call but I want you to go to sleep more _

_ Basicallywrk:  _

_ It’s later for you than me mr Florida man _

_ Go to sleep and I promise I will too _

_ Fourzer0seven: _

_ Really? _

_ Basicallywrk: _

_ Yea  _

_ Fourzer0seven:  _

_ Fine _

_ Night night  _

__ I’ll call u tomorrow  
  


_ Basicallywrk: _

_ Night baby _

_ <3 _

_ Fourzer0seven:  _

_ <3 _


	2. Terrormoo - Melting with your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian spends too much time in the snow. Good thing he has a friend to warm him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damnit I love cosy winter one shots so much
> 
> Brock starts off so calm, then he just gets so flustered

His knees shook, not because of the cold, which made every other part of his body shake, but because he was now stood out in the snow, waiting for his crush to text him back.

Brian had been standing outside in the snow for about an hour now as the snow fell thick. They rarely ever got snow in Ireland, and when they did it never stuck, always melted on the rain-soaked ground. Once it reached his ankles, he decided to text Brock in the excitement of it all. 

_ Me: Snow!! _

_ Brocky: I know! _

_ Shame I don’t wanna catch my death or I’d be outside rn :/ _

_ Me: Too lsgte forme _

_ *late for me _

_ hands cold. type bad _

_ Brocky: Go inside idiot _

_ Me: don’t wanna _

_ wyd anywahy _

_ Brocky: not much, kinda bored _

_ I’d ask u to come over but I also don’t want you to have to walk all the way across town in the snow  _

_ Me: that can be arranged  _

_ Brocky: Brian no _

_ Me: Brian yes  _

_ Brocky: oh gosh  _

_ You’re going to die and it’s going to be my fault _

_ Brian? _

_ Oh you’ve left already, haven’t you _

_C ya I guess_  
  


Brian had in fact left at that point, grabbing a jacket and a new pair of socks, just in case. He stuffed his phone in his pocket, popping his earbuds in and shuffling his ‘I think I’m in love with you’ playlist.

He trudged for an hour and a half through the snow, dodging Evan and Tyler’s snowball fight and narrowly avoiding being hit by Smitty’s sled on his way.

When he got to the door, he couldn’t feel his feet or his hands, and his cheeks stung with the wind and his hair was completely soaked. He gingerly pushed the doorbell, and he heard soft thudding inside as someone raced to open the door.

“It’s Brian!” Brock called to his mother as Brian gave him a chilled smile in greeting. “Brian! You’re gonna get hypothermia! Get inside, idiot!”

“Hello and merry Christmas to you, too.” Brian grinned, stepping inside and kicking his boots off at the door. “You said you were bored.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to go trekking across town in the snow to hang out with me!” Brock protested, taking Brian’s jacket and hanging it up in the hall. “And I’m not letting you do it again!”

“How’m I supposed to get home then?” Brian asked, following Brock to his room, teeth chattering with every syllable. His cheeks felt warm and cold at the same time, a strange yet familiar feeling when he was around Brock. He flopped onto the bed, Brock sitting on the opposite end.

“Well, I guess you’re spending the night. The snows not supposed to clear until tomorrow anyway.” Brock declared, a sly grin forming when Brian felt his cheeks go pinker than they already were.

“I- Okay.” He shrugged. “I haven’t got-“

“Pyjamas? I can lend you some.”

“But what about-“

“My mom? She doesn’t mind.”

“Where would I-“

“Sleep?” Brock seemed to hesitate for a while before answering. “I mean, it would make the most sense to sleep in the same bed. Y’know, for warmth and stuff.”

“Yeah, suppose it would.” Brian muttered. He felt his feeling heighten as he stared at the other, who’s chocolate-coloured eyes stared back at him with unspoken fears and hopes, which Brian could only answer with his own. He hoped that his own blues weren’t betraying him, and they were saying that he very much wanted to be here, to spend time with Brock.

“So, how do you like the snow?” Brock asked, shifting the subject. Brian could tell he was biting his cheek. Brock always did that when he was flustered.

“Well, I liked it at first, and now I’m just fuckin’ cold.” Brian laughed, playfully propping his feet in Brock’s lap, who sighed with a smile, scooting closer to Brian.

“Think I might make some hot chocolate, then we can get a blanket and watch a crappy Christmas movie or something.” Brock suggested, to which Brian nodded with a grin. “Do you like marshmallows?”

“Yeah. I can get the blanket while you make the hot chocolate, if ya want?”

“Yes, please. They should be in my closet, just take as many as you think we’ll need.”

* * *

When they settled back on Brock’s bed with their drinks and Brock’s laptop, their sides were pressed right up against each other, and their faces were bright red.

“So, favourite Christmas movie?” Brock asked, booting up Netflix.

“Dunno. You choose.” He answered with a shrug. He felt the movement of his shoulder against the other’s, and it sent shivers to his heart. He felt his head slowly cloud with thoughts and hopeful dreams, letting himself slowly drift into his imagination.

Brock put on some festive rom-com Brian hadn’t heard of in his life, figuring Brock wasn’t really too into the movie, he decided now would by the perfect time to try a bit of flirting, just to see what would happen.

“I’m really glad we’re _chilling_ out together.”

“Yeah, me too- Oh my gosh, I hate you.” Brock sighed, subconsciously leaning his head on Brian’s shoulder as he shook with laughter. “That’s not funny or clever.”

“I thought it was _cool_.” Brian snickered. “Aw c’mon, there’s _snow_ way you didn’t think that was good!”

“Stop.” Brock muttered, his ears flushing an adorable rosy colour.

“Well, I know my lines are quite _chilling_ , so I may as well take a shot at it. It’s a hit or _mistletoe_.” Brian grinned, as the corners of Brock’s mouth twitched slightly.

“Brian, I swear...” He sighed, his tone a little somber. Brian decided it was now or never.

“I didn’t know I was a snowman, but you just made my heart melt.” He smiled, taking the flirtatious tones out in favour of his soft, smooth and serious voice. Brock turned to him with wide eyes.

“Wh- Brian...” Brian leaned in closer, meeting the other’s eyes this time.

“My lips are cold, can you warm them up?”

And Brock kissed him.

Rushed at first, but Brian melted so easily at his touch, feeling every worry fade away as their lips connected and they moved in sync, knowing each other perfectly. He felt the cold be replaced with a burning warmth that filled his heart and his lungs and his chest. His fingers twitched with excitement as Brock intertwined them and they relaxed with the touch of the other.

When they broke, Brock turned away sharply, much to Brian’s shock. He was a little hurt, but in his eyes Brock’s feeling would always come first.

“I- Did I do something?” Brian asked, as he felt those cold anxieties seeping back in without Brock’s touch.

“Wh- What? No!” Brock replied, his voice shaky. “I’m sorry kissed you, I couldn’t help myself and I-“

Brian grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again, letting the other settle into the kiss as he felt him melt in his arms. A tear rolled down Brock’s cheek, which he wiped almost immediately as he cradled his face.

“Me too.” Brian breathed into his mouth, as he ran a hand through his hair, which was still damp. “I just can’t help myself with you.”

They broke away again, and Brock threw his arms around Brian’s neck, hugging him close. Brian pressed his face into Brock’s shoulder, kissing it softly through the fabric of his hoodie. The stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. It was warmer that way anyway.

That night Brian fell asleep with an angel in his arms and a new warmth in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of doing requests?
> 
> If ya have any let me know! I like doing one shots based on songs, so you can request a song as well!
> 
> (I can’t promise I’ll do it but I’d love to try!)
> 
> (This chapter was supposed to be based off Mr. Loverman but I can’t write angst tonight lol)


	3. DDW and H2OVanoss - Snow trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler’s car just won’t start. Isn’t it convenient that one of his best friends is going exactly where he’s going at exactly the same time for a very similar reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be just Daithi de Wildcat but hey, a little H2OVanoss never hurts, right?
> 
> Unless it’s angst, which I cannot write for the life of me lol
> 
> (Warning: minimal editing, I’m too tired to edit. I just want to write lmao)

“Oh god, no.” Tyler sighed, stepping out of the grocery store with his shopping under his arms.

His car wouldn’t run in the snow. He knew the core would freeze up, and the antifreeze tube had a leak, and the radiators filled the car up with smoke whenever he turned them on.

He groaned, placing the paper bags down on the hood. He fumbled for his phone, yanking it out of his pocket and shakily tapping in David’s number.

“Hi, ba-“

“Don’t ‘Hi babe’ me, I’m stuck at the store. I’m not gonna make it to yours on time.” Tyler told him, to which he responded with a whine.

“Aw, what?” David cried. “You said you’d make it from Indiana!”

“I know what I said, and I was wrong. I thought I could get to L.A. before the snow but I’m barley over the Cali border. Guess my little road trip is gonna be a few days longer.”

“A few days?! Oh, god. Why’re you at the store, anyway?”

“I was picking up ingredients.” Tyler sighed. “I wanted to make that apple cinnamon crumble you said you liked.”

“The one that you made for Evan’s birthday?” David asked, his voice perking up.

“Yeah.” Tyler glared at the ingredients, now soaked by snow. “I- God, this sucks, so bad. Wait, hold on, Jonathan’s calling me.” He put David on hold, and answered Jon’s call. He knew if he didn’t he wouldn’t leave him alone. “What do you want, Jon?”

“Hey! I see you!” Jon very nearly shrieked into the phone. Tyler brought the phone briefly away from his ear, and taking a deep breath before continuing the undoubtably draining conversation he knew this would turn out to be.

“What do you mean ‘you see me’?” Tyler huffed, pinching his nose bridge. 

“I mean I’m driving, and I see you! You’re at the grocery store just across the road!” Jon explained.

“DON’T DRIVE AND USE YOUR PHONE AT THE SAME TIME, DUMBASS!” Tyler yelled, getting a few looks from the other customers.

“Relax, it’s Bluetooth!” He told him. “What’re you doing just standing there? I thought you and David was gonna spend Christmas at his house?”

“Uh, yeah. We were but my car won’t start in the snow. It’s old and shit.” Tyler sighed, giving the tire a kick for good measure.

“Well, I’m heading to L.A. as well if you want a ride.” Jon offered. 

“Wait, why’re you going to L.A.? Don’t you live on the other side of the country?” Tyler asked, confused as to what he could possibly being doing a day an a half away from home.

“I’m moving! Plus, I wanted to surprise Evan!” Jon giggled. “Anyway, I’m giving you a ride, get in dumbass.”

“What?! You only now mention that your moving to- Oh my god. Where even are you?”

“I parked on the other side of the road. Hurry up, you’re gonna freeze, man!”

“Fine, but I’m driving.” And with that, he hung up on Jonathan, resuming his call with David. “Hey, I’m back.”

There was silence as he gathered up his shopping, heading towards Jonathan’s car. 

“David? David!” 

“Hey! Yer back!” David said, obviously he had been away from the phone, but he now heard that Tyler had returned and had picked up the call again. “What did Jon want? No, Evan. Jon’s not- Oh by the way, Evan’s here.”

“Oh. Yeah, that adds up.” Tyler groaned. “So listen, Jonathan, miraculously, happened to be also heading to L.A. He’s apparently moving there - don’t tell Evan because I think it’s a surprise - and me ‘n’ him are gonna drive over to you guys. We’ll be there in about four or five hours.”

“Damn, really? You guys have been driving for over a day. Ye must be sick of it.” David commented.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it.” Tyler said, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. Jon gave him a wave as he opened the passenger door. “Get out, I’m not letting you drive. No, not you, David.”

“Alright, no need to be so pushy.” Jonathan replied with a chuckle. “Say hi to David for me!”

“Jon says hi. I’m gonna hang up now, ‘cause I have to drive. Stay safe.” Tyler said, getting in the driver’s side after dumping his shopping in the trunk. He hesitated, wondering if he should say what he wanted to in front of Jonathan, who didn’t know about their relationship. He settled on whispering them, as low as he could while Jon went around the car to get in the other side. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” David whispered back, Evan was probably breathing down his neck as well. “See you soon.”

* * *

They pulled up in the driveway at 8pm that evening. The two sighed, leaning back in their seats. They had been driving for days from their respective home states. Tyler knew he’d have to drive back, but right now that didn’t matter. He was here, and he was going to spend a whole month with his boyfriend. He smiled, and Jon snickered. 

“Someone’s happy.” He sang, prodding Tyler’s cheek playfully.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking. I guarantee my car will be towed by the time I go home. Glad I got all my bags out before we left.” He sighed again. “Well, c’mon. But you’re dying to see Ev.”

Jon grinned, hopping out of the car into the snow. He yanked open the trunk, and they both hauled their bags up to the front door. He knocked on the door, and Tyler rolled his eyes before pressing the doorbell.

The door flew open, and in front of them was David and Evan not too far behind him. 

“Hi.” Tyler smirked, as David flung his arms sound his shoulders, holding him tight and not caring if the other two were there, kissed Tyler with full force, almost knocking him back into the snow.

“Woah, okay.” Evan giggled. 

Jonathan stepped towards his boyfriend, pulling something from his pocket, but still covering it with a gloved hand.

“I got you something.” He smiled, holding his hands out towards the other. “Go on, open the present!”

Evan cautiously lifted Jon’s hand up, gasping at the small porcelain figurine in his palm. 

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Evan mumbled, in awe of the tiny, painted, glossy barn owl in a Santa hat. He took it carefully, staring at the gift. “It’s amazing... Thank you.”

“Are you losers done being emotional? I’m fuckin’ freezing!” Tyler groaned, bringing his bags into the hallway with the help of David.

“Yeah, alright.” Evan beamed. He stepped closer to Jonathan, kissing him softly and slowly. The other leaned into the touch, brushing his hand through Evan’s fluffy black hair, which was now collecting little white specks of snow.

“YER GONNA LET ALL THE FOCKIN’ HEAT OUT!” David yelled from inside. 

“Alright! Alright!” Evan and Jon giggled, eventually heading in, but not before one last peck on the lips. 

* * *

“Move! This bitch is hot!” Tyler nagged at Evan, and the Canadian backed up as Tyler slammed the round tin onto the cooling rack.

“Dude, that smells gorgeous.” Evan remarked, reaching to poke the dessert only to be burned by it. “Motherfucker.” He mumbled, sucking his finger.

“That’s what you get for being impatient, asshole.” Tyler nagged, throwing a wet cloth to him for the burn. “Now, come on. David said dinner would be ready in five.”

They made their way to the dining room, where David was fussing over the table setting and Jonathan was already sat down with a napkin tucked under his chin.

“Hope ye like lasagna. It’s Brock’s recipe, though, so don’t give me credit for it.” David said as the other two took their seats and he took his beside Tyler.

“I’m actually glad you two stayed for dinner. Don’t think me David could’ve eaten all this.” Tyler said through a mouthful of garlic bread.

“Yeah, why’d you make so much?” Evan laughed, spooning a portion onto his plate. “There’s gonna be so much leftover dude.”

“Well...” David was then interrupted by an impeccably timed ring of the doorbell, to which he sprinted to the door, letting in whoever it was that had rang it. “Surprise!” He cheered, walking back in followed by seven other people.

Before them was Jaren, John, Scotty, Marcel, Anthony, Brian and Brock, all shaking from the cold, but grinning and smirking at the others’ stunned expressions.

“Wow, starting without us. How rude.” Brian remarked, sitting down with the rest of the gang.

“How the fuck. Did you get here. So fast.” Tyler asked, glaring specifically at Smitty, who lived in Canada, and Scotty and Marcel, who lived in Florida.

“Oh, y’know. Magic.” Jaren shrugged. “Hey, this is good eatin’!”

“Yeah, congrats David! You finally made something edible!” Anthony added, earning a laugh from the group.

“Well, ye ate my food before, ye can eat it now.”

“Isn’t this Brock’s lasagna reci-“

“Quiet, Jonathan.”

They all spent the night making snide remarks and playfully messing with each other. They filled the house with laughter and love, each of them declaring how they’d like to spend Christmas. No one was honestly shocked - no matter how much they faked it - that David and Tyler wanted to spend not only the holiday together, but the rest of forever as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still going! 
> 
> I’d love to hear what ships or songs you’re thinking of, and I’d always be happy to do em!


	4. Daithi de Wildcat - Reunited and it feels so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler’s away visiting family and David is uhh ‘coping’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> I keep trying to stick to the song but I always make it about something else
> 
> Good for inspiration though

Neither of them were morning people. That’s what David remembered. They both liked the dark, staying in the warmth of each other’s arms and the thick duvet around them. It felt cosy. It felt like home.

So now, without Tyler, his house didn’t feel like home at all. It felt foreign to not have Tyler shuffling around, complaining about one thing or another, stealing kisses every time they passed under the several bunches mistletoe they’d hung up.

It was only for a week. Tyler had promised his family he’d spend the holidays with them, but Tyler’s family didn’t like David. They didn’t even know they were dating, and they still didn’t like him. David was sad, but he understood. Tyler didn’t want to leave either, but he was well aware of the consequences of not going back for the holidays, and he was not prepared to face them.

David sighed, trudging into the kitchen to make a coffee, then try to get some presents wrapped. There was a whole two more days (three if you counted today, though he had spent most of today sleeping) until Tyler got home, and David was just plain miserable. There’s nothing worse than being without your lover for the holidays.

As he watched the coffee drain into the mug, he thought of how Tyler took his coffee. A splash of milk, no sugar and two squirts of golden syrup. David decided he’d make his coffee like that today, for want of a less lonely feeling.

He hummed long with the overly-joyful festive song on the radio. The house would be quiet without it. He hadn’t put the laundry on yet, he made a mental note to do that before Tyler got back.

Once he had his drink, he shuffled into the living room, where all his yet-to-be-wrapped gifts and rolls of colourful wrapping paper lay. Sellotape and scissors sat on the coffee table, taunting him with the difficult task ahead.

Three hours, two rolls of wrapping paper, a few frustrated texts to Brian and a gin and tonic later, and David had something that looked like progress. Sure he was drinking at 5pm, but he was upset and touch-starved and he could do what he wanted, even if Brian had a few objections on the matter.

He heard his phone buzzing on the table beside him. He sat up instantly, checking the caller ID. Low and behold, it was exactly who he hoped it would be.

“Hey.” Tyler’s voice sounded worn, tired, even though it was only three hours later there. “I miss you.”

“Yeah, me too. I’m rubbish at present-wrapping.” David sighed, happy to hear those familiar gruff tones again.

“You okay? You sound tired.” Tyler commented, and David laughed.

“I sound tired? You sound wrecked.” He chuckled. “What time is it there, 8pm?”

“Yeah, I dunno. Today has been long, and I really wish I was home.”

“What’re ye talking about? You’re at home right now!”

“No, I’m not. My home is back at our house, laying on the floor, trying to wrap presents.”

“How did ye know I was on the floor?” David asked, puzzled at the other’s statement.

“I can tell. You always lay on the floor when you’re on the phone.” Tyler laughed, and David felt his cheeks burn up. “I know I keep saying it, but I wanna be there with you.”

“Yeah, me too. This sucks.” David huffed.

“The only reason I’m calling right now is because everyone’s out. I think if I slip out now, I can avoid people questioning it.” Tyler suggested, much to David’s surprise.

“Wait, seriously? You’re gonna come home early?”

“Well, sure. I don’t want to be here anyway. I think I can get my flight rescheduled.” Tyler said, audibly grinning.

David beamed, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly. “Yes! I think I’m crying.”

“Alright, ya big sap.” Tyler chuckled fondly. “Don’t get too excited, I’m not home yet.”

“But when you do get home...”

“...I’m gonna kiss you until you forget what it’s like to feel alone.” Tyler whispered, and David felt shivers in his back.

“Promise?” He muttered back.

“I promise.” Tyler replied. “Now, hurry up and hide my present, idiot! I don’t wanna see what it is!”

“Alright, bye. I love you.”

“Bye, love you too.”

David had a new motivation. He sat up, looking around at the state of the house. He had forgotten to clean up while Tyler was away.

“Right, let’s fockin’ do this.” He declared to himself, standing up way too fast to go tidy up the clutter he’d left around the place.  Once he’d gotten all the dishes done, tidied up the various items of trash and put the laundry on in the washing machine, he got a text.

_Babe the pig:_

_Boarding now, flight will be about 4 hours_

_Me:_

_I could pick u up of u want_

_Babe the pig:_

_Yes pleaseee_

_Love uuu_

_Me:_

_Why’re you so sappy tonight lol_

_Babe the pig:_

_Ay no I’m not asshole_

_I just miss u_

_Me:_

_Okay okay_

_C ya in a bit x_

_Babe the pig:_

_C ya xx_

“What’s gotten into you?” David giggled to himself. Tyler was never, ever this sweet. It was nice, but David couldn’t help but worry about why Tyler would be feeling like this. Did he miss him that much?

* * *

The airport was pretty crowded, with so many people coming in or heading away for the holidays. David pushed through the crowds, trying to get a good look at the screen that would tell him where Tyler would be.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat. He’d left his glasses at home. He felt around for his phone, finding it and bringing up Tyler’s contact.

_Me:_

_I’m here, where u at bitch_

_Babe the pig:_

_I’m getting my bags bitch_

_Me:_

_okk_

_meet me at the Starbucks?_

_Babe the pig:_

_Suree_

_where the Starbucks at bitch_

_nvm I see u_   
  


David whipped around, trying to spot Tyler in the crowds, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sure enough, his boyfriend grinned back at him.

Almost immediately he threw his arms around the other, relaxing in the embrace, giggling at the vibrations he felt when Tyler laughed at him.

“Hey, idiot.” Tyler chuckled, running his hand through the other’s smooth black hair. “Miss me?”

“No way. You suck.” David’s voice was muffled as he spoke into Tyler’s jacket.

Tyler giggled and pressed his lips to the top of his head. “I love you, too. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one shot will probably be terrormoo, then I’ll try my hand at H2OVanoss, and maybe some Krii7Y after that...
> 
> Requests still open! Pwease?


	5. Krii7Y - Does ‘I love you’ mean nothing to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaren’s sick of criminal life. Can John convince him that it will get better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> THEMES OF SUICIDE AND DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER (WITH GUNS IN PARTICULAR)
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Jaren’s hands shook violently. The gun felt heavy in his grasp, and all he wanted to do was drop it and let it fall to the cold, wet grass below them. But he couldn’t. This gun was his safety net - his lifeline.

John stood before him, his own pistol aimed ruefully at his forehead. There were tears in his multicoloured eyes, threatening to spill and break the tense silence they found themselves in, only broken by shallow breaths with long, scary intervals between them. John’s finger twitched near the trigger. Jaren knew if he touched it he’d pull it, and then he’d pull it  
again at his own temple. Jaren really didn’t want that.

“C’mon,” John’s voice sounded broken, tired. It shook the other, and he felt like throwing up. “Don’t do this. I-“

“Please don’t say it.” Jaren muttered, blinking the the focus back into his eyes. Heterochromatic glasses had been knocked to the ground in the tumble. Jaren was glad he had had the sense to push them up to his forehead while they were in the car. If he didn’t then he could have very well been blinded in a more permanent sense. Though, he supposed it wouldn’t matter much when he was dead.

Jaren had lost it in the car. They were driving to the next location, where they were to meet with their superior. Criminal life was dangerous, and he had just decided he couldn’t take it. He’d shouted at John, who had refused to shout back. He was worried for Jaren, which was fair, because the next thing Jaren did was mentally snap and drive full speed off the side of the road, causing the car to skid onto its side before righting itself. The two had hurried out of the vehicle, Jaren fumbling for his handgun and John doing the same when he noticed. Now they stood by a grassy beach, as the last sliver of the sun was disappearing under the horizon.

“Don’t. C’mon, please.” John pleaded with him. “I love you.”

“Then why the hell are you pointing a gun at me?” Jaren spat. He realised how his voice sounded raspier than it should have. He might have damaged something in the crash.

“If I shoot you, and I hit exactly where I need to, I can make sure I don’t kill you and you don’t shoot either of us.” John explained. “Do you even realise that in almost every outcome of this situation, I will die?”

“What if I don’t shoot you? What then?” Jaren prompted. “You shoot yourself? That would be useless.”

“About as useless as shooting yourself would be. Drop it, now.” John begged him. “I can’t take- Listen, I can’t take a world without you. Please, you’re all I’ve got.”

“You have the crew.” Jaren said. “I mean, you could always run away if you wanted. Start anew. I can tell you want to, John. I know you.” 

“I want to start anew with you.” John corrected him. “If you knew me at all you’d know that I’ve never once lied to you. Everything I’ve told you has been the absolute truth. So trust me when I say that we can do this, together. All you need to do is relax.”

“Oh, I’m relaxed, John!” Jaren almost laughed. “I’m chill! Me and death? I’m totally cool with taking you with me, too!” He lied through his teeth.

“Are you?” 

“...”

John watched the deluded rage shift to doubt, which then shifted back into a conflicted anger. 

“I love you, does that mean nothing to you?” He whispered. Jaren’s eyes widened, the emerald irises sparkled with guilt. 

“I- No, it’s not that, it’s-“ he breathed, turning his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut. “I don’t- I don’t know if I love you.”

“That’s okay.” John’s tone was softer, more sympathetic. “You don’t have to. As long as you want to get away from this life was much as I do, we’ll be okay.”

“How do you know that?” Jaren muttered back, reconnecting their eyes.

“I don’t. But we have one hell of a better chance at having a good life if we don’t take ours right now. Trust me, Smitty, please.” Jaren flinched at the nickname, sensing the meaning behind it from John’s tone.

“Al- Alright.” He mumbled. The gun fell to the sandy grass of the dunes. He looked like he was about to pass out, so John lowered his gun and stepped cautiously closer.

“Are you feeling okay? Physically, I mean.” He asked. “You didn’t damage anything too bad in the tumble?”

“I- I don’t know.” Jaren answered truthfully. He let John put a hand on his forearm, and Jaren slowly leaned into the touch, his forehead finding a spot to rest on John’s shoulder.

John wrapped his arms around him, the smaller’s arms staying loosely by his sides. He shushed him as he felt silent tears on his sweatshirt, running a gentle, calloused hand through the other’s short, fluffy hair.

“We’re done with those guys, alright?” John told him. “We’re gonna go to the other side of the fucking country, and we’re gonna stay with a friend of mine until we can get our own little apartment.”

“Who’re we gonna stay with?” He heard Jaren softly ask. John noticed how his voice broke unnaturally. He was fucked up pretty bad from the fall, after all. 

“Hm, maybe Tyler. He told me he’d always have a room for us if we needed it.” John mumbled back. 

“And you’ll stay with me? Like, all the time.” John’s heart ached with every word the smaller uttered, so he kept talking so he wouldn’t have to. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t go anywhere else. And if you ever do decide you love me, or you decide you don’t, know that I always will. And you can leave any time you want to and-“

Jaren pushed himself away from John a little, but not out of the embrace. It was just enough so he could stare into the other’s kind and sincere eyes. He leaned up slowly, asking permission to press his lips to his. John obliged, making sure he wasn’t to pushy, or too rough. It was just a soft kiss, but it felt so nice. It felt addicting, but he’d have self-control. He needed to have it. Jaren was a flower, so soft and colourful, could break if you’re too rough with him, and John knew this. 

They broke away, rested in each other’s arms for a while, before beginning the walk to the nearest bus stop. They had a bit of money, but it would only be enough for the two of them to get the bus to the edge of the city.

John looked down at the boy sleeping on his shoulder and smiled. He felt the bus rumble, Jaren’s heartbeat, the slow rhythm of his unconscious breathing. It assured him that Jaren was alive, and he would be for a while if John had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn angst is hard
> 
> Went back on my word and wrote the Krii7Y one before I even outlined the H2OVanoss one and the terrormoo one is still sitting half finished in my drafts
> 
> Still taking requests tho ^w^


	6. H2OVanoss - “The Casino Catch”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is just looking to admire him from a distance, but Jonathan isn’t letting him get away without a game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I am double posting today!!

There was a reason he kept coming back to that place. There was always something to look forward to.

Pure blue eyes, impossibly black hair, and a grin that could kill on sight. Always wearing the same azure shirt, dark grey waistcoat and black slacks. And the nametag.

Evan would whisper that name at home, when he wasn’t worried about debt, or family or any of the other stresses that plagued his life. “Jonathan” just rolled off his tongue so perfectly.

The casino was grand, and Evan could see why someone as sly as Jonathan would by working there. He knew all the ins and outs and cons and tricks. He was experienced for sure, but he preferred to watch. He would watch businessmen walk in with smug faces and walk out with no wallet and barefoot. He would watch underpaid retail workers walk in looking for somewhere to drink their sorrows away and watch them walk out with more cash than they could carry. And not a soul save for Evan knew who was behind it all.

However, (unbeknownst to the Canadian) Jonathan was well aware Evan knew he rigged the games. So of course, he would always give his favourite regular a little extra help when the time came, and then he’d start to notice.

Evan picked up the dice. He twiddled one around in between his middle and index fingers, while he gripped the second in his palm. Weighted for sure.

“Eight.” He called, tossing them out with fake nervousness. Sure enough, a five and a three added to eight, so he feigned surprise and took the chips he was owed.

“Hm, lucky.” A fellow gambler said. “Six.” A two and a five. Evan simply grinned.

“Wish I could say the same for you.” He taunted. The other huffed and turned away, too distraught to respond to the jibe.

Someone chuckled quietly from the other side of the table. None other than Jonathan was leaning on the table, arms folded and a smirk very prominent.

Evan froze as the other picked up a pair of dice, tossing them up in the air and catching them with unnecessary finesse and that fucking grin.

“Play again?” Jonathan offered, holding the dice out, he winked. “This time, they’re not weighted.”

Evan blinked at him for a minute, wracking his spellbound brain for any word in the English language. “You... work here?”

“Indeed I do, but I’m not working right now. I’m only allowed to flirt on break.” He continued to smirk, watching Evan’s cheeks go a pretty scarlet colour.

“You call that flirting?” He asked doubtfully.

“Hmph.” Jonathan narrowed his eyes at him, smirk faltering a little. “Fine. Not forward enough for ya? Well, I’ll tell you what: if you win, I pay for drinks for the whole place. If I win, I get to treat you to a drink.” He suggested.

Evan thought about it. He was an experienced gambler, but he was also a gentleman. He only cheated when the person he was against was an asshole.

“Wait, that doesn’t sound very fair on you-“

“Oh, but it’s actually the opposite.” Jonathan declared. “You see, either way I buy you a drink, but either way I also get to treat a cutie.”

“I-“ Evan prayed in his head that he wasn’t being tricked here and this was a relatively innocent attempt at flirting. “Sure, why not.”

“Great. Yours is the first roll.” Jonathan handed him the dice, which he weighed up and down (they were not weighted) before calling seven and tossing them onto the green felt below. Double ones.

The employee inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. “Tough luck. Nine.”

Unless two and four make nine, Jonathan did not succeed, and Evan picked up the dice once more. “Eleven.”

Five and six. Evan would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed. He had chosen a risky number in secret hopes of throwing the game. Could have been nice, just the two of them having drinks together.

“Welp. Shame.” Jonathan shrugged. “Next rounds on me!” He called the barkeep, who shrugged as the patrons whooped and cheered.

“Listen, I can-“

“I don’t wanna hear it.” He shushed Evan promptly, walking past him in a way that looked way too perfect to Evan’s lovesick eyes. “You won, fair and square. Although, maybe if you were to come back at say... eleven, someone’s shift might be done and you and he could maybe do something a bit more classic? Dinner, perhaps?”

Evan continued to stare, utterly speechless, until he felt his lips regain feelings and move on their own. “That sounds... good.”

Jonathan didn’t say anything in reply. He simply gave him that fucking grin, prancing away to the back room, looking like he was on top of the world.

They did meet up at eleven that night. And Evan would wake up the next day to his roommate asking why he came home at 6am with hickeys painting his neck a hundred shades of guilty. And he would reply with stutters and red cheeks.

Evan’s roommate would give Jonathan lots of different nicknames in the next few months. “The Casino Catch”, “Dice Diva”, and “Gorgeous Gambling Man” to name a few. But Jonathan’s favourite by far was “Evan’s Boyfriend”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, just a reminder that the requests are still very much open, and my only rule is that I’m not writing nsfw
> 
> Requests anyone?


	7. Daithi de Wildcat - I wanna hold your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and David have been online dating for a while now, but Tyler has a secret he’s been too nervous to tell him. When the two meet up IRL, all will be revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @knifehappypsycho (how tf does tagging work on Ao3?!?!)
> 
> “what about a fluffy ddw where they have been online dating for a while but never seen eachother... nogla finally gets wildcat to agree to meet up for the first time in person, and it turns out the reason wildcat was so hesitant was because he has his piggy face :D!!!”
> 
> AJDHENS This was so cute to write oh my gosh I loved it so much!

Animal hybrids and demon hybrids were a common occurrence. About as common as the average human. David even had friends like Evan, who was avian (specifically a rather fluffy tawny owl), and Luke, who had red skin and an X where his left eye should be. Even his best friend Brian had a bit of demon blood in him, but then again they both had a bit of fae heritage.

So naturally, humans and hybrids were merged together, and now the question ‘seeing anyone?’ was usually followed by ‘favourite blood-type?’ (Not referring to A, A, O, etc. obviously)

And it wasn’t until David met Tyler that he really began to appreciate the beauty of animal folk.

Evan had introduced them. It was online, on some FPS game that David was just way too good at, and Evan had suggest they bring in someone who could match his skill.

“His name is Tyler, he gets just as mad as you do, maybe even more.” Evan told him. 

“Hm, we’ll see about that.” David chuckled, confident in his abilities. 

And from the minute he heard the grumble of a rough and calloused voice, he knew he’d fallen _hard_.

They stayed up for hours, talking about this, that and the other, rambling on about interests, talking about the weather. It was nice, having someone so similar, yet so different to yourself. 

Then came the big question:

“So, I’m mean, you like hybrids, right? They don’t creep you out or anything?”

“No, why would they?” David had replied. “Some of my best friends are hybrids, I wouldn’t want to change any of them for the world. It’s completely normal, man.”

“Oh. Good.” Tyler sighed. There was a certain relief in his tone, but David just brushed it off.

For six months they danced around it, playing with each other’s feelings without knowing, but eventually they brought it up. They both agreed that online dating was fine for now, but David especially was curious to see where this would go.

It was strange at first, dating a faceless voice, but it made him happy, so, so happy, and David couldn’t possibly ask for anyone better.

It was about a year later that David decided he just couldn’t help it anymore. He wanted to see Tyler.

“So, I’ve been thinkin’...”

“That’s never a good sign.” Tyler remarked with a fond giggle.

“Yeah, but for real though.” David straightened up in his chair, ready to drop the bomb. “I- What if we... oh god.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Tyler asked, his tone shifting to concern. “Is- Is everything alright with us?”

“Yes! Well, no, but also yes.” 

“Oh my god, make up your mind!”

“I wanna see your face!” David blurted out. “Not on the screen, either! I wanna go to a cafe somewhere, and get coffee with you. Or something, I dunno, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Tyler got noticeably quieter all of a sudden. “It’s just, I really wanna do that too. But I don’t even- God!”

“You’re worried I won’t like how you look?” David asked. “Tyler, you know I-“

“Sh-Shut up! It’s fine!” Tyler huffed. “You know what? We _are_ gonna meet up! You live close enough, anyway.”

“Really? Babe-“

“Nope, what did we say about pet names?”

“I don’t care, I’m gonna see you!” David squealed. Evan whooped from the other room. “I wanna hold your hand!”

“That’s a song by the Beatles.” Tyler commented. “Anyway, that was off-topic. You can do more than hold my hand if you want, just- Please don’t leave me when you see me.”

“I would _never_!” David declared passionately. “Tyler, I love you, and I couldn’t give two _shits_ about what you look like, though I bet you’re adorable.”

And two weeks later, after waiting with burning anticipation for what felt like forever, the two met at a cafe downtown.

Tyler was there first. He texted the other asking where he was, to which David responded with an ‘ _omw_ ’.

It was cold - icy, even. David saw his breath in front of him as he scanned the area for someone who looked like they were waiting for him. And to the right of the cafe doors, was the cutest damn pig-hybrid he’d ever seen in his life. 

He was wearing a red scarf around his neck and lower face, a dark blue jacket which he had his hands stuffed in the pockets of, and a white helmet covering his head, save for two adorable pig ears. Little brown curls stuck out beneath it, and David couldn’t help up swoon. The body language and the pissy expression matched up perfectly: this was definitely Tyler.

“Yo, I don’t think I have the wrong person here,” David began, as the hybrid turned to him with wide eyes, indicating that he recognised his voice. “but I’m like, 87% sure that you are my boyfriend.”

He glared at the Irish boy, taking him in before slowly parting his lips: “David?” 

David cheered loudly, throwing his arms around the Tyler’s neck. The other froze, stunned by the other. He was taller than David, not by much at all, but Tyler still felt smaller compared to this masterpiece in his arms. A mix of green and brown hues in his eyes complimented jet black hair, and the beaming smile sent Tyler soaring.

“You’re... incredible.” Tyler muttered, as David grinned widely at him. “I- wow.”

“Aw, ye like me?”

“I love you.” That was the first time he had ever said ‘I love you’ to David. “Bet you weren’t expecting my ugly mug, huh?”

“What do you mean?!” David asked, lovingly outraged. “You are wonderful, and I don’t care that you’re a hybrid, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“But that’s the thing! You should care!” Tyler whined. “You’d rather date a human, but you’ll settle for me and-“

David grabbed his pink cheeks, and pulled him in to kiss him. Tyler was shocked at first, blinked for a second and David pulled away. 

“ _Settle for you?_ ” He repeated. “Not on my life! I am so lucky to be blessed with your gorgeous voice, and your adorable piggy face, okay? Don’t you ever think that I don’t want you, because I can’t see me ever wanting anyone else.”

Tyler sniffed a little, though he didn’t know if it was the cold or his feelings. “You mean it?” He asked, using that same quiet tone he had two weeks prior. 

“Of course.” David whispered, still smiling with so much affection for his boyfriend. “Now c’mon, it’s freezing out here.”

“Wait.” Tyler grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He saw white flakes begin to float gently down, slowly getting larger in quantity. “I wasn’t ready last time.”

And with that, Tyler pulled him in for a kiss as the snow fell. Soft lips pressed to the other’s as a rush of euphoria swept through them both. God, would they have a story to tell Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, the best place to leave requests is the comments, because I will definitely see them!
> 
> I used a song for inspiration for (and title of) this chapter, so if you do want to request a one shot based off a song I would happily oblige!!


	8. BBS - Mask off, Heart on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is finally ready. Today all will be revealed, if he can go through with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda H2OVanoss ? If you want it to be
> 
> Another brilliant request from Knifehappypsycho!!
> 
> “well its not a 3am thought but i was thinking a lot today... i always love a good "delirious meets the guys for the first time" story so maybe one of those? there arent enough of those in my opinion xD!!! like he is a bit shy/anxious at first when he suddenly shows up at a gathering of some sort and it would be so fluffy xD!!! shipping can be optional since i dont mind either way :D... i hope you have a nice day xD”

“It’s not going to work, man.”

“What do you MEAN?!” Jonathan scoffed, the offended look on his face would have been funny if the other wasn’t already tired of his shit. Jonathan was suggesting that he dress up as a pizza delivery guy.

“I MEAN, it’s a stupid plan. They’ll recognise your voice.” Luke clarified. “Hell, I’d guess it was you from your mannerisms alone.”

“Well, I’ll just use my normal voice then!” Jonathan suggested, lowering his tone and turning off the excited inflictions he spoke with on camera, using his softer, more casual voice. “Like this.”

“They know your voice, idiot.” Luke sighed, adjusting his mirrors as he prepared to pull out of the driveway. “You speak with it, literally all the time.”

“Oh, yeah. Suppose you’re right.” Jon sighed gloomily. “Well what if-“

“Just face it, Jonathan. You’re just gonna have to walk right up there and say hello.” Luke told him, patting his shoulder with one hand on the wheel. 

“But- I- What if-“ Jon slumped in his seat, or at least as much as the seatbelt would let him. “I know they all said they’d like me no matter what but... what if...”

“Jon. You got this, man.” Luke grinned at his friend. “They ain’t never gonna see it comin’.” 

“Hm, so what if I-“ 

They debated back and forth for the rest of the journey to the airport, Jonathan protesting when he had to leave his friend. Luke assured him that he’d be fine, and reminded him that there was only one plane ticket. They had told their friends that Luke would meet up with them for Tyler’s forth of July party, but planned to surprise them by having Jon come over instead. Tyler had paid for the tickets too, and Luke had business back home, so it’s not like they could just cancel the plan. He had to go through with this.

The flight was way too short, Jon barely had time to think. He couldn’t eat or sleep as the nerves in his stomach kept him wide awake. He couldn’t even bring himself to listen to music or read. This was the first time he would hang out with any of his friends in person.

Now that he thought about it, it was kind of weird how these were the people he cared about more than anything, and he’d never even spoken to them face-to-face. What if they just considered him a friend online? That couldn’t be the case, right? Since they all hung out together in person all the time (slight exaggeration, but they definitely hung out irl a lot more that Jon had).

He felt the time fly, though he certainly was not having any sort of fun. Stepping out into the terminal, he hailed a taxi and quickly clambered inside, glad to not have seen any of his friends at the airport. 

As they drove down the highway, Jon felt tears prick at his eyes. He was dreading this more than he’d thought. But he wanted to. He wanted to do this but that didn’t make it any less terrifying. He couldn’t think straight as he pictured each of their reactions and how disgusted they were. Jon felt like he couldn’t breathe, yet his lungs inflated and deflated with ease. His head felt full of doubt, but he had tunnel vision on the road ahead. Just ten more minutes, according to the GPS.

“Just drop me at the corner, please.” He told the cab driver. 

And once he was there, he found he couldn’t move. His bag sat on the ground beside him, and all he could do was stare down the street. There his friends would be waiting. The sun was behind him now, warming his back as he took deep, shaky breaths trying to calm himself. He felt the tears that’s stung his eyes before resurface, and he felt a few run down his cheeks.

His little breakdown was suddenly interrupted as someone turned the corner and collided with his back. And as they spoke to apologise, Jonathan felt his whole world shatter:

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.” He turned to face the other. Sure enough, soft tones matched a soft face, as he finally made direct eye contact with the person he’d been most looking forward to seeing. He was carrying a champagne bottle, and he had his bag slung over a shoulder. Now or never.

“Don’t worry about it, Evan.” He smiled. Evan’s eyes grew impossibly wide, and the champagne bottle was dropped. As it shattered at their feet it seemed to snap Evan back into his right mind.

“There’s no fucking way...” he muttered, in pure disbelief.

“Hm?” Jon asked wordlessly, deciding he’d mess with the other a little first. What’s the point in hiding your face for years if you’re not gonna have a bit of fun with it? Plus, being around his friends just made him naturally playful.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you were uh, someone else...” Evan sounded dejected, disappointed even. Jonathan immediately felt bad.

“Oh, like who?” He giggled. Evan narrowed his eyes a little at this.

“Uh, just, someone.” He replied. “He’s uh, tricky, to say the least.”

“Tricky?!” Jon scoffed. “I’m sure whoever this person is, they are incredibly handsome and they are not in the least bit tricky! And I’m sure he wasn’t going to surprise you and now it’s kind of ruined because you just happened to be walking down that very same corner he was standing at!”

“Oh my god, Del- Jonathan, I’m going to fucking kill you.” Evan rolled his eyes, but the shining smile couldn’t be any brighter. “Only you would do something this stupid.” He beamed.

“Okay, first of all, how dare you. Second, what’re you doin’ just standin’ there! Gimme a hug, asshole!” He demanded, opening his arms which Evan happily entered. Tight hands clutched the back of his hoodie, as he felt Evan shake with laughter.

“Can’t fuckin’ believe it’s you.” He chuckled, seemingly overwhelmed with happiness. His voice was muffled as his face found home on Jon’s shoulder. “Do the others know?”

“Nope. I was gonna surprise you all but I was having a bit of trouble trying to bring myself to actually do it.” He admitted. 

“Is that why you look like you’ve been crying?” Evan asked, stepping back to look at the other’s face. Jon looked at the ground and bit his lip. Evan took his hand and dragged him gently to the floor. They sat against the wall and Evan gave him a soft smile. “Talk to me, man. Like on discord.” 

“Yeah, like on discord.” He thought back to every late night conversation they’d had. It was so simple then, but then Evan didn’t know what he looked like. “So, um. What do you think?”

“Of you?” Jon nodded. “I think you are... wonderful. Don’t tell the guys, but I think you’re my favourite. And if you’re worried about your appearance: I happen to think you are rather handsome.” Evan grinned.

“Oh. Thank- thank you.” Jon stuttered. His face was pinkish now, he could tell. Evan giggled, taking him in. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Uh huh.” Evan replied, still smiling. “You ready to head to Tyler’s yet?” 

“Yeah. Maybe I should practice calling them by their real names first-“

“Jon.” Evan took his hand and gave him the most inspiring and beautiful look he’d ever seen. “You’ve got this. If they don’t like you for who you are, I will punch them. All seven of them, maybe Brian twice just to even it out.”

“I... Thank you, Evan.” Jon whispered. “I know we don’t say it a lot, but I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Evan said. “Now c’mon, Tyler’s gonna be getting antsy; I said I was just around the corner like, ten minutes ago.”

Jon just nodded, helping Evan off the ground. They picked up their bags, and tossed the parts of broken champagne bottle into one of the neighbour’s trash cans. They only had to walk five minutes, sharing small talk along the way.

They approached the house, Evan stepping in front of Jonathan. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“I don’t. Well, I do, but...” Jon sighed. “Just, knock. I’ll improvise.”

“Okay.” Evan shrugged. This whole time he’d been goofily smiling at the other, like a child at Christmas, he just couldn’t seem to wipe the grin off his lips. He knocked on the door, and there was yelling from inside. Jon got more nervous as it drew closer, and he pulled up his hood and tightened the strings all the way. 

“-PROBABLY EVAN, I DUNNO!” The voice shouted to someone else. Unmistakably, this was Tyler. He tugged open the door, taken aback at the second person.

“Hey, Evan.” He greeted. “Who’s, uh... who’s you’re friend?”

“Uh, well,” Evan began. “I think Jon was going to explain that himself.”

“That’s not John, dumbass. I don’t see an annoying-ass milkbag next to him, so it can’t be.” Tyler replied, folding his arms.

“Yeah, wrong Jon.” Jonathan grinned nervously. He slowly removed his hood, as Tyler opened his mouth to speak, fount he couldn’t, and promptly shut it again.

“Yep. It’s Delirious!” Evan beamed, enjoying watching Tyler be speechless, until he finally found the ability to speak.

“Favourite colour?” He asked Jonathan.

“What? Uh, blue.”

“You sleep with a stuffed toy?” 

“Yeah! Teddy Bear!”

“License?”

“I have a Flyer’s licence?”

Tyler looked absolutely stunned. “Holy shit, it’s him.”

“Yeah, can we come inside now?” Evan asked. 

“Uh, yeah I guess.” Tyler mumbled. 

Jon and Evan stepped inside, the former a but hesitant, but a quick look of reassurance boosted his confidence significantly. Tyler went on ahead of them, leading them out to the garden, where the other seven were all drinking and laughing.

“Well, was it Evan?” Brock asked, as the trio approached the group.

“Yeah! It sure FUCKING WAS!” Tyler yelled, stepping to the side to show the other two.

“Hey guys, it’s me, Evan.” Jon chuckled. 

Hush fell over the garden. Mouths hanging open and eyes wide, they continued to stare down the boy in the blue hoodie.

“Fuck off.” Marcel muttered. “There’s no way I’m seeing this shit with my eyeballs right now.”

“IT’S DELERIOUS!” Evan confirmed with a yell of joy.

“Damn, so you ARE a person. Had to see it with me own two eyes, huh.” David said, his casual tone contrasting his flabbergasted face.

One by one, they all stood up, none of them moving. Until,Mahon felt himself get tackled to the lawn, as someone hugged him with full force. He was surprised but still pleased to see it was Brian who had tackled him. He returned the hug with a snicker.

“You bastard.” Brian sighed, shoving the other playfully. Jon chuckled and shoved him back. Then it was Marcel, Scotty, Anthony, Brock, Tyler and David’s turn to hug him in their own unique ways. Some were gentle, some were not, and some were Nogla. Jon grinned as he decided he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	9. BBS - Scary movie shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang isn’t having a good Halloween, so Evan and Jon seek to change that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features (in order of relevance): DDW, Terrormoo, H2OVanoss and Basicallyido407!
> 
> Wasn’t a request but this idea came to me and I had to write it :)

“Fuck Halloween.”

“It sucks.”

“There’s nothing fun about it.”

These were common phrases tossed around the house during the spooky season. For the past two years, the nine of them had had Halloween ruined for them by their horrible neighbours, wether it was unnecessary noise complaints, or teenagers destroying their house with eggs and toilet paper; Halloween never went well for them.

This year, Brian had decided to take the toilet paper matter into his own hands by standing on the front lawn armed with the garden hose and a bucket of freshly filled water balloons. Unfortunately, this hadn’t ended well for him. He trudged back inside shortly after with eggs in his hair and completely soaked. He pouted and sulked for the rest of the night.

Marcel and Evan had tried to deal with the noise complaints from their neighbours. They’d called around to their houses, explaining that they really didn’t mean any harm and were trying to be as respectful as possible, but unfortunately came back with a bitter attitude as most of them told them off for nothing.

Brock, David and Scotty had tried to decorate, but they just fought the whole time, and out of spite David had put up a Christmas tree in the living room and Scotty hung a banner that said ‘It’s a boy!’. No one really knew why they owned that banner, but nonetheless Brock was not happy with them.

As for the candy - Anthony and Jonathan had decimated the whole bowl within five minutes of it being out, so Tyler had to run to the store to get more.

So Halloween was going great...

They all settled in the living room, just sitting in silence without even turning the TV on.

“Maybe we should just go to bed now.” Marcel sighed, checking the time. It was eight o’clock. “All our candy’s gone anyway.”

“Aw, c’mon.” Evan whined. “I’m miserable but I don’t want to go to bed.”

“You are just a child, Evan.” Tyler groaned, sitting up. “Why don’t we put on a movie?”

“Like what? Y’know half of them are crap and the other half some of us can’t handle.” Brian replied, shooting a look in the direction of David. 

“The fuck you lookin’ at?” He muttered back. “Listen, let’s just watch whatever Tyler puts on, it’ll be grand.” 

“Grand? That’s a bit of an exaggeration.” Anthony scoffed.

David groaned and scraped his hands down his face. “It’s an Irish thing, the exaggerating. Here, let’s just get this over with.” 

“Alright, what do we want to-“

“The Blair Witch Project!”

“Gross. Alien.”

“IT, maybe?”

“The Nightmare Before-“

“NO.”

As the squabbling continued, distracting them all, Jonathan grabbed the remote and quickly put on Friday The 13th.

“You bitch! You watch this every year!” Marcel whined. 

“You guys don’t have to stay, I just wanna watch it again.” Jon shrugged, settling back into his seat.

“You bastard.” Brian cursed, standing up. “Welp, I’m going to bed, it’s been nice.”

“Aw, why don’t you stay a bit? We never watch Friday the 13th with Jon, maybe we should this year.” Evan suggested, with a devious glint in his eye. He was up to something, and Brian knew it. He also knew that Evan would just keep bugging him if he didn’t comply, so he stayed. 

“Fuckin’ fine. But only because it’s barely dark out.” He sighed, flopping back down onto his place on the couch and propping his head on the armrest gloomily. Brock was to his left, and shot him a thumbs up for being a good friend, which Brian ignored.

David, who was not looking forward to the nightmares that would inevitably follow this, went to go make popcorn.

“Don’t steal my seat, you fucks.” He threatened, directing it mostly towards Tyler who was perched on the armrest beside David’s spot, and Marcel, who sat to the right of Brock and left of the spot.

The pair shot each other a look, before wrestling each other, which ended in Tyler claiming the spot. No one was really hurt except Scotty, who had been sitting on the floor at Marcel’s feet and was kicked in the head (and David, who was hurt emotionally from his spot being taken). David wouldn’t let Tyler have any popcorn.

“Can y’all shush up? I’m tryna watch the movie?” Jonathan complained. He was sitting on an armchair with Evan, but the armchair was made for one person, so they were a little squished. They didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Oh, whatever. You know it off by heart anyway.” Anthony chucked a kernel from his bean bag on the other side of the coffee table. It hit Jon square between the eyes.

“Yeah, but I like it...” He muttered back. Evan gave him a smile and whispered something that made him giggle.

“Get a room, you two.” Brian scoffed. Evan gave him a very ‘are you fucking serious right now’ look. 

“Uh huh. Maybe we’re not the ones who need to get a room. Look.” He gestured to Brian’s shoulder, where Brock had fallen asleep. Brian’s face turned beet red.

“Jonathan, turn the fucking volume down!” He whisper-shouted. He looked down at the person angel sleeping on his shoulder and he just knew he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. “Shit.”

“Dude, just take him upstairs. You don’t wanna be here, anyway.” Scotty pointed out, clearly fed up of sitting on the floor and getting kicked in the back of the head by Marcel every time something scary happened.

“Fine.” Brian hissed. He slowly manoeuvred himself so he could carry Brock bridal-style. When he didn’t flinch, or show any signs of waking up, Brian slowly made his way upstairs, followed by he groups’ whispered goodnights.

Tyler scooted over so David could take his spot back, making Marcel reluctantly scoot over to Brock’s place. Scotty clambered up to where Brian had sat, Marcel quickly making himself comfortable in his side.

Evan smirked. He whispered something to Jon again, and that had the same effect as last time, except this time they both had rosy red cheeks. 

“Can you two fucks stop whispering and giggling over there?” Tyler said, glaring at Evan and Jon.

“Hey, fuck you, man. We’re literally just chilling.” Evan replied, sinking lower in his chair for effect.

“Yeah, super chill.” Jon chuckled, settling beside Evan.

Something scary must have happened in the movie, because Scotty, Marcel and David all shrieked and hid their faces. David was clutching a flushed Tyler for dear life, and Scotty and Marcel had their arms around each other whimpering and crying.

“Goddamnit, well if today is going to be Halloweiner-fest, I may as well go to bed and let you assholes do whatever.” Anthony groaned. “Goodnight, fuckboys.” 

“‘Night, Anthony.” Evan muttered, as Jonathan giggled at the current gory event on screen, and the other three continued to scream while Tyler turned redder and redder.

Evan’s phone dinged, and he checked it quickly to see a text from Brian:

Brian Handyman  
If you cunts wake Brock up I swear I’ll murder ye all 

“Ay, Brian says to be quiet.” Evan mumbled. No one paid attention to him, except Jon, who gave him a look.

“You planned for all of this, didn’t you?” He whispered. Evan simply smiled and that was all he needed to know.

Whatever Evan had planned to happen, it seemed to be working out quite well for him. He hummed in contentment, nestling against Jon’s side. The latter didn’t seem to mind, as this was something they did very often. He leaned into Evan’s side and smiled. 

David still had his face buried deep into Tyler’s side, which (contrary to our previous pair) was not very happy about at all.

“You fucking idiot, get off me.” Tyler hissed, his face still distinctly scarlet. 

“Nuh uh. That’s scary shit, man.” David replied. 

Meanwhile, Scotty and Marcel had since recovered from their fear of the movie and were now cheering on the killer.

“Yeah, crush his skull!” Scotty whooped.

“Get his ass!” Marcel chimed in. They laughed as the Jason caught up to his victim and he slaughtered them easily. “Damn, this movie’s alright.”

“Yeah! This is so much fun! We should watch more horror movies!” Scotty added.

“You guys can.” Evan said as the credits began to roll. “I’m going to bed.”

“Me too, I was only here for that movie.” Jon shrugged. “I can’t stand horror movies.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go to bed before David crushes my ribs.” Tyler groaned, pushing David off of him. The Irishman sprinted up, not bothering to say goodnight to the others, slamming his door and locking it.

  
Later that night, David still couldn’t sleep. He wandered out to the bathroom, splashing water in his face, smacking his lips before deciding that he was better off drinking water from the kitchen, or maybe bottled water.

He trudged downstairs, where Scotty and Marcel were asleep on the couch on top of each other. He saw a light on in the kitchen, so he peeked inside to see who it was. 

It was Tyler, who was in the middle of washing up the bowls that David had used for the popcorn. David blinked, wondering why the hell he had gotten up at three am to wash dishes.

“Tyler?” He mumbled. Tyler spun around, chucking suds at David’s face. He was too tired to wipe them off, so he just let them slide down his face. “Why’re ye up?”

“Ah, I uh, couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about... things.” Tyler answered, draining the sink. “What’re you doing up? Don’t you spend most of your time sleeping?”

“Well, yeah. But that movie really fucked me up, man.” David sighed. “Just wanted to get a glass of water ‘r something, I guess. Might get a blanket for Scotty and Marcel while I’m down here.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s sweet of you.” Tyler mumbled. The other squinted at him, suspicious of his less aggressive demeanour. “So, uh, you alright?”

“Uhm, yeah.” David replied. “Are you alright? Yer being... nice.”

“I- fuck, dude. I’m just tired.” Tyler reassured him. “Listen, I’ve had nightmares before, I know how shit they are. If you ever get too fucked up, you can talk to- actually, wait, no. You shouldn’t talk to me about it because I’m not good with emotion, but I can be- fuck, I don’t know how to phrase this...”

“Tyler?”

“Hm?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

Tyler blinked, standing there with a blank expression. David could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as Tyler slowly opened his mouth to speak.

“I- I can’t believe I’m saying this: yes, you can.” 

David smiled. “Thank you.” Stepped towards him, hugged him briefly and kissed him on the cheek, before turning back around to fetch that blanket. Tyler brushed his fingers against the spot David’s lips had touched and sighed. God, David would be the death of him for sure.


	10. H2OVanoss - Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan’s been working so hard lately, but he’s barely spent any time with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Tiki!
> 
> “I have a request if your still doing them :) so its H2Ovanoss and basically Jonathan is over working himself and even has been trying to find ways to get him to rest but didn't seem to work so he just sits in his lap waiting for him to finish which later leads to cuddles.”
> 
> AHH THIS WAS SO CUTTEE THANK YOUU

The thing Evan could never understand about overworking yourself, was how you could just go hours and hours without even getting a glass of water. He loved Jonathan - he really did - but sometimes he just couldn’t empathise with him at all. 

A month, this had been going on for. Jon hadn’t walked away from the computer for anything but bathroom breaks. He had showered twice in four weeks, which was definitely one of the biggest factors in Evan’s mission to get him to take a fucking break.

It was killing him, to see the love of his life torture himself without knowing it. He had tried everything, from date nights to inviting over company, but the response was always the same: 

“I’m a little busy right now, maybe later?”

Eventually, he was fed up. He was touch-deprived and lonely, he decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

That night, he made dinner as usual, but this time he didn’t carry Jon’s plate up to him. Instead, he trudged upstairs and burst into their office, where Jon was of course, still working. He prodded the other’s arm as he edited. Jon didn’t look at him, but he gave him a little hum of acknowledgment to show he was listening.

“You gonna come have dinner with me?” Evan asked, though he knew the answer.

“I’m still editing right now-“

“No.” Evan said firmly. Jon was startled by this tone of voice he rarely ever heard from his lover and glanced at him. 

“No? I need to get this-“

“No, you fucking don’t. You need to take a break.” Evan declared. “Seriously, I’m not letting you work for another week after this.”

“What?! No, I have to do this! I’ll fall behind if I don’t!” Jon exclaimed, pleading with the other. Evan wasn’t having any of it. When Jonathan still refused to move Evan wormed his way between him and the desk, settling in the taller’s lap, with little enthusiasm from said individual. “Fuck off, Ev. I haven’t done any-“

“Don’t care.” He poked Jon’s cheek to which he gave an angry grunt. He nuzzled his face into Jon’s sleeve, grinning at the noises of displeasure. “You’re a bitch.” Evan added.

“I fuckin’- c’mon, Evan!” Jon protested. “What’s gonna make you happy, hm?”

“Have dinner with me.” Evan insisted, sounding more and more desperate to spend time with his boyfriend. “Please.”

“Fine! I’ll have dinner with you!” Jon huffed, tossing the headphones to the desk and shoving Evan off of him with a disgruntled sigh. “Then I’m going back to work.”

“No, you’re not.” Evan smirked as Jon left the room. He grabbed the mouse, and checked the system notifications. Just as he suspected, there were a good few pending updates. He quickly pressed ‘install’ and ‘accept’ on all of them. That should keep Jon off the computer for a while.

Down at the dinner table, Jon was quite surprised to see perfectly prepared chicken casserole. Evan rushed in after him, quickly dishing out the meal. As Jon took a seat, he wondered why they didn’t do this more often. 

“Why don’t we do this- oh.”

“Yeah. Think about it.”

There was more silence as the two tucked into their meal, Jonathan not realising that he was starving, as he hadn’t had a proper meal today. Evan smiled as Jon helped himself to the leftovers, glad to see him eating for once.

“Well, I should get back to work.” Jon announced, standing up hastily.

“Don’t bother.” Evan smirked. “I set all the pending system updates on your computer to install.” Evan grinned as he watched Jonathan’s face shift to horror.

“You son of a bitch.” He muttered, contemplating what exactly he should do now. 

“I guess that means you don’t have a choice.” Evan continued.

“What?”

“Now you’ll just have to sit and watch TV with me. Shame.” Evan shook his head with mock sadness, as Jonathan stuttered protests and arguments that fell deaf to his ears. It wouldn’t matter, he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Once Evan had cleared up all the things from dinner, he found Jonathan sulking on the couch, pouting and folding his arms with his knees tucked into his chest. He flopped down beside him, and Jon immediately turned his head in the other direction. He looked like a rather grown toddler.

He prodded Jonathan’s cheek, this time he gave him a look of disdain. Evan smiled sheepishly. Jon hid his face in Evan’s shoulder, which made him very happy indeed. Evan hadn’t had contact in about a month now, so the sudden cuddly attitude from his boyfriend was very much welcomed. He pressed his lips to Jon’s head, threading his hands through his neatly trimmed black hair. 

“‘M sorry.” Jon mumbled. 

“For what?” Evan laughed as Jon snaked his arms around his waist.

“For... not being there for you. I missed you.”

“Yeah, I missed you too.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, dumbass.” Evan beamed at his partner’s worried tone. “I love you.”

“Cool. Cool.” Jon yawned. “Me too.”

“You’re tired.” Evan commented, as Jon brought his head up to face his boyfriend.

“No ‘m not.” Jon argued. “I could stay up.”

“No, you can’t.” Evan sighed lovingly. He gave Jon another forehead kiss, though this time he had to lean up to do so. Jonathan managed to catch his lips with his own as he sank back down, surprising him with an apologetic kiss.

Evan happily reciprocated, but after a moment or so, he pushed Jon off him and laughed. 

“No. Bed time.” Evan declared, hopping off the couch. Now it was Jon’s turn to whine to his boyfriend. Evan grabbed his wrists and pulled him off the couch, dragging him all the way to the bedroom.

He helped Jon into his pyjamas, with little help from him, and practically shoved him into bed. He quickly changed into his own nightwear, clambering in beside him.

“Ev, it’s like, nine.” Jon complained.

“Hm, early night.” Evan hummed, snuggling up to Jonathan’s side. If the familiar warmth of the bed didn’t convince him to stay, then burying his face in Evan’s fluffy, dark hair definitely did, as he settled next to Evan contently. Evan wrapped his arms around his torso, as he did the same. He found his hands ,going on their own, subconsciously rubbing circles on Evan’s back, to which Evan hummed with happiness. It felt so good, to spend time together like this after so long being stuck at that cursed computer. From now on, Jon was going to hire an editor for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Still working on pt 2 of that DDW request btw)


	11. Daithi de Wildcat - I wanna hold your hand pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has convinced Tyler to meet his friends, but can he endure the painful embarrassment of being social?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to I wanna hold your hand!
> 
> Based very much off this: https://fckimtrash.tumblr.com/post/171915496917/everyone-in-bbs-gasp

Tyler was nervous. How could he not be, when the most important person in his life was about to introduce him to the people he was surrounded by everyday. He had to make a good impression, or David wouldn’t like him anymore, he was sure of it.

They had agreed to meet up with David’s friends to go ice-skating, and maybe video games afterwards. There would be six people Tyler didn’t know there, plus himself, David, and Evan. He realised that this would also be his first time meeting the owl hybrid in-person. He shuffled as he tugged his boots on, preparing to face the dreadful unknown of being sociable and meeting new people. This was going to be awful.

David had insisted otherwise when Tyler told him this. He had mentioned that a lot of his friends were hybrids, and they would love him. Tyler still had his doubts.

“C’mon, you know Evan.” David said in an attempt to reassure him. “You’ll just be meeting in real life.”

“Yeah, but what if the rest of them don’t, man?” Tyler muttered, staring at his feet. “I want to be someone important in your life and I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

David always admired Tyler’s honesty, especially when he was so emotionally vulnerable like this. One of the many things he loved about his hot-tempered boyfriend. He smiled and took his boyfriend’s hand, leading him out the door into the cold winter streets.

“Tyler, you’re already so important in my life, and I don’t want to lose you as much as you don’t want to lose me.” He declared. “In fact, let me go through each of my friends and tell you exactly why they’ll love you.”

“That’s really not-“

“-Brian, he’s cynical and narcissistic like you, so ye’ll get along like a house on fire. Same goes for Marcel and Scotty, except they’re a little less vain and a little more whiny. Brock will fawn over you like a mother, so don’t get mad at him for it or someone will hurt you. They’re very protective over Brock. Jonathan might do something weird, but he’s really sweet most of the time. Some of the time. Okay, well, he might be a little on the... delirious side... but he’s not the brightest, so there’s that. Luke-“

As David rambled to him, Tyler swooned at the sight of rosy cheeks flushed from the cold, and he felt his heart backflip a million times. He hated describing cheesy feelings like this, but there were simply no other words to convey just how in love with David he was. He gave the gloved hand in his a squeeze, and the human smiled back at him, returning the squeeze.

“You’re gonna be great.” He whispered. That tone he used, it was only for Tyler. No one else got to hear the sincerity behind it, or feel the rush of warmth shoot through their bones like a lightning bolt.

“You too.” Tyler replied, though he knew David needed none of his encouragement, being as charismatic as he was.

As they approached the meeting place - an ice-skating rink near their apartment - the others were already there, awaiting their company.

“Hey fellas!” David waved at his peers, and they all whooped and grinned as their friend joined them.

“Tyler, you made it!” The owl man beamed at him. Tyler shrugged and squeezed David’s hand tighter.

“How could I miss it, Evan?” He chuckled.

“OH! David brought his boyfriend!” Someone yelled from inside the group. He had cinnamon brown hair, and an unblinking red eye surrounded by metal plates. He also had his arm around the waist of a rather timid-looking human with a mohawk and a sunset-gradiented jacket.

“That’s Brian. Ignore him, he’s a bitch and a hypocrite.” David explained. “ISN’T THAT RIGHT, BRIAN?!”

“OH FUCK OFF!” Brian yelled back, earning an eye roll from his partner.

“Well, I’m glad to see nothing’s changed.” Someone remarked. He was dressed in a panda-themed hoodie and had a thick beard. “You assholes gonna go get skates or are we gonna keep gushing over the fact that David finally got laid?”

Tyler couldn’t bite back the snide remarks anymore. All in good fun of course, but they were just building on his tongue and he could no longer hold back:

“Hey, watch it, asshole! At least David showed up with a partner, unlike your lonely ass!”

David blinked. Tyler froze. He realised his mistake and shrunk back into his scarf. He gripped David’s hand desperately, sure he must be hurting the other with how tight he was clutching it. If he was though, David didn’t flinch or even react. He simply looked out to his friends, all standing in the silence.

Then, out of nowhere, one of the humans burst out into hysterics. He was laughing and wheezing, leaning on whoever was nearby, which just happened to be a red-skinned demon man, who looked exasperated at his friend’s reaction. This was probably a common occurrence, judging by the fed-up look.

“Anthony!” The laughing one coughed out, getting a few concerned looks from the others. “He fucking destroyed you! I love this guy!”

Then Evan started to giggle. Then Brian and his partner joined in. Then the demon man, the unnamed human pair, and even Anthony started to laugh heartily.

David chuckled, and Tyler looked to him with confusion. “I warned them about you.”

“Yeah, David said something about you being a little aggressive.” The dark skinned one of the unnamed human pair told him. The second of the pair nodded, still laughing loudly.

“O-Oh.” Was all Tyler could muster. His already pink complexion turned darker and redder, blushing furiously as the rest of them calmed down from their fits of giggles.

“Well, should we go get some skates?” David suggested. Tyler nodded, still unable to speak. He gave David’s hand one final squeeze as the human pair dragged Tyler into a very excited conversation. Maybe life with David’s friends would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo requests still v much open, but I now have a tumblr, if yall wanna follow there? @Cooper-Ation


	12. Poly BBS - Secret Santa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do Secret Santa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They love each otherrrr!!!
> 
> This is my first ever poly fic ever. Did I do it right?
> 
> Also! For the secret Santa I put the names in some online wheel of names thing so it was completely random. (The wheel said DDW rights, so I like this wheel :D)

Christmas cheer, my ass

It was very loud in the Banana Bus Household this December. People yelling in the kitchen, running around the house throwing tinsel everywhere, interrogating the others about who they got for Secret Santa, and just general chaos.

And amongst all this discordance, Scotty was taking a nap.

“Get off your ass and help us, asshole!” Anthony nagged him, tossing a bauble at his forehead.

“Nope. I don’t celebrate Christmas, so I don’t have to do shit.” Scott hummed, returning the ornament to its sender. “And besides, you guys are getting along just fine without me.”

“I fucking hate you.” Brian muttered, hauling a box of decorations down from the attic. ‘Why didn’t they decorate before Christmas Eve?’ you may ask. Well, they were all putting it off for this exact reason. They weren’t even allowed to decorate before Hanukkah was over for Scotty’s sake, so procrastinating for a week was relatively easy, but now it had come to bite them in the ass.

“Oh, don’t be so bitter. You’ll regret it if I catch you under the mistletoe, baby.” He replied, sending a wink Brian’s way. The Irishman’s face reddened, before he turned away to start unpacking the box.

Moving on to the kitchen, Brock was having an awful time trying to teach Evan and Tyler to cook. 

“No! You have to remove all the eggshells!” He exclaimed, rushing over to said pair, who were squabbling over who got to crack the eggs.

“I think it adds a bit of crunch!” Evan remarked, trying fruitlessly to pry the box of eggs from Tyler’s grasp.

“It’s custard! It’s not supposed to be crunchy!” Brock cried, his head falling into his hands. And speaking of things falling, the box of eggs clattered to the floor, and five raw eggs splattered all over the tiles, creating a slimy, gooey mess.

“Uh oh.” Tyler muttered, watching Brock’s face shift to pure and utter horror.

Outside, Marcel was having an arguably worse time, as David and Jonathan were no help whatsoever. They were supposed to be shovelling snow in the driveway, but now David and Jon had set up full-on snow-fortresses, and were pelting each other with snowballs. Marcel had been caught in the crossfire a couple of times now, and he was starting to get pissed.

“Can you two dimwits actually help me shovel snow, instead of throwing more snow onto the ground I’ve just fucking cleared?” He snapped at them, to which they both responded by tossing more snow in his direction and giggling wildly.

“Sorry, man, this is way more important.” David shrugged, prepping another shot. Before he could fire it, however, he was pelted in the face by a snowball from none other than Marcel. 

“Fuck you.” Marcel hissed, preparing to shoot one at Jonathan this time.

“Woah, woah! Hey man, we can work this out!” Jonathan pleaded, putting more snow on his little mound he was using for cover, in an attempt to reenforce it.

Let’s just say, it didn’t really help.

  
Christmas morning came, and for once in his life, David was the first to wake. This was due to two things: he was still on an Irish sleep schedule from his visit home with Brian a few days ago, and he was also very, very excited about Christmas.

He jumped up out of bed, careful not to wake the total of eight people sleeping in the same bed as him. He froze as someone shifted in their sleep, causing a chain reaction of movement. Luckily, no one stirred after that, and David was able to make his way over to where he had hidden one of his most prized possessions: his tambourine.

He stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for the clock to change from 7:59 to 8:00. They had made it explicitly clear that he was not allowed to wake any of them up before eight. His fingers twitched, aching to hit the instrument in his other hand. 

And then it hit eight.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS, BOYS!” He screeched, smacking the tambourine with excited vigour. Each of his boyfriends groaned at the fashion that he’d decided to wake them up with. 

“Fuck off, five more minutes.” Tyler groaned into a pillow. 

“Yeah, I’m comfy here.” Jonathan agreed from his spot in between Brian and Marcel. David just shook the tambourine violently in response.

“No! C’mon, I wanna open presents!” David whined. When no one moved, he grabbed the blanket with much protest from the bed’s occupants, and yanked it off. They all whined and scolded him, throwing their pillows as punishment. David didn’t seem to mind, as he simply took them with a grin, waiting for them all to arise from the bed.

One by one, they all headed downstairs. As a reward for getting up, David waited at the bottom of the stairs and gave them each a peck on the cheek as they passed him. In response he got a few grunts and a few pink cheeks, which seemed to somewhat satisfy him. 

“Alright, do we wanna do the gifts now?” Evan asked. The general consensus was an aggressive ‘yes’. “Okay, who goes first?”

“OH! Me! I wanna!” Jon exclaimed, suddenly feeling a lot more energetic than before. He shuffled through the gifts shoved carelessly under the tree, fishing though until he found the one with his name on it. He shook it, and there wasn’t a sound, except a gentle tap, as some solid item seemed to hit the top of the cardboard.

“Wait! Before you open it, who do you think got you?” Brock said, as Jon’s face switched to confusion, trying to think.

“Uh, I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. “I think... Scotty.”

“What?! Why?! How?!” Scotty exclaimed, as the others giggled. “I thought Evan was the human lie detector, not you!”

“You’ve always been a terrible liar, Scotty. That, and it says ‘love you, baby’ on the gift tag.” Jonathan chuckled. “So I’m right?”

“Yeah you’re fuckin’ right. Just open it, asshole.” Scotty pouted, as Evan rubbed his hair in comfort.

Jonathan tore threw the paper, and ripped open the plain cardboard box, to reveal a small, brown teddy bear wearing a ceramic hockey mask. He stared at the bear, as the others all waited for a reaction. 

“Oh my god.” He whispered, his eyes filling with tears. “He’s fuckin’- he’s fucking beautiful, Scotty! Thank you.” He turned around to tackle the other into a hug, to which Scotty responded by tickling him so he got off him, and then kissing him firmly. 

“So I say we do it based on who the secret Santa was, meaning Scotty should go next.” Tyler declared. “That way there’s no argument.” They all nodded, as Scotty shoved Jon to the side so he could find his gift.

He found it eventually, and giggled as he saw it was labelled ‘to Scott, happy (late) Hanukkah!’ “Okay, I think... I think this was Brock, mostly because I don’t think any of the rest of you can spell ‘Hanukkah.’”

This statement was greeted by much indignant protest from the others, and Brock, who shook his head. “Nope. Not me.”

“You only get one guess, open it now!” Marcel exclaimed, getting impatient.

“Alright, alright.” Scotty grinned. He removed the paper, and inside was a mug that had a menorah on it and said ‘let’s get lit!’ in gold lettering. He laughed out loud, showing it to each of his boyfriends. “So who was it?” 

“Me!” David smiled, as Scotty moved over to give David a well-earned hug. “Can I do mine now?”

“Got for it.” Brian answered. “I’m gonna go make coffee, anyone want some?” They all nodded, as David grabbed the biggest present by far, unwrapping it eagerly.

“Wait, you didn’t guess!” Evan said.

“Oh, I know it was Tyler. He talks in his sleep.” David replied, tossing aside the wrapping paper, and moving on to tackle the box. 

“Yeah I noticed that too.” Marcel confirmed, and Brock nodded in agreement. 

“I do?!” Tyler exclaimed. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

“It’s cute.” Brian shrugged, returning with the coffees on a tray.

“No focking way.” David was saying, staring at the gift in his lap. “You didn’t, Tyler.”

“I fucking did.” Tyler grinned smugly, as David just stared in awe.

“A new guitar?! Is that in the budget?!” Anthony asked.

“Oh, not at all. I just saw it and thought ‘David would like this’.” Tyler replied. He was thanked by David punching him in the arm with a lot more force than he expected, and then aggressively pecking him on the cheek. 

“You shouldn’t have gone over the limit, fuck you.” David said, with affectionate undertones. 

“Whatever, which one of you assholes got me, huh?” Tyler grinned, talking a sip of coffee. “Bet it was Evan.”

“You wish.” Evan grinned. “Brian did you put cinnamon in the coffee?”

“Yeah, now stop changing the subject!” Brian replied. “I wanna see who got Tyler.”

“I think it was you, and you’re just telling lies.” Tyler stated, tearing off the wrapping. The present was not in a cardboard box like the others, and it was quiet obviously clothing. “Oho, someone knows my wardrobe is getting old.”

He pulled it out, revealing a pink hoodie, decorated with a pig snout and ears on the hood. It even had a little curly tail on the back.

“Hey! We match!” Anthony giggled, showing off his classic panda hoodie. Tyler grinned and threw on the sweater, the boys all cheering and whistling as he posed like a model.

“Work, bitch!” Marcel shouted. “That was my present!”

“Ay, thanks baby!” Tyler kissed him, and Marcel fake-swooned quite over-dramatically. 

“So, who’s the unlucky sucker who had to impress me, huh?” He asked, looking around at the group. They all tried to stay stone-faced, but someone couldn’t repress a giggle. “Brock, I see you!”

“Dang it! I couldn’t help it!” Brock chuckled, cheeks red with embarrassment. “Just open it, you moron.”

The second Marcel caught a glimpse of what was inside, he ran out of the room with the present in hand. When he returned, he had his back to them and a new blanket draped around his shoulders. It was purple, and had red and green lightning bolts decorating it.

“By day, he’s freezing, because the guy who pays the electricity bill is Canadian and doesn’t feel the cold.” Marcel whipped around, one hand holding up his blanket-cape and the other in a fist in the air. “But by night, he’s Blanket Man!”

They all applauded wildly as Marcel zipped around the room, making sound effects as he hopped over ‘obstacles’ such as the couch.

“Would Blanket Man be opposed to sharing his warmth?” David asked.

“Oh, me too please!” Scotty chimed in.

“The more the merrier!” ‘Blanket Man’ declared, swooping down in between his two boyfriends, covering them in the fluffy gift. “But don’t thank me, thank Brock.”

“Thank you, Brock!” The two chorused, as the others giggled.

“Okay, my turn.” Brock said, rolling his eyes fondly. It was easy to guess that Brock’s present was the book-shaped one, because he was probably the only one of them who read books in their free time. “A book, hm? Someone was stuck for ideas.”

“Who do you think it was?” Scotty asked.

“I don’t know, to be honest.” Brock replied.

“Oh, c’mon! It’s no fun if you don’t guess!” David whined, accompanied by a few ‘boo’s from Marcel, Anthony and Tyler.

“Okay, well it was either Brian or Evan, because neither of them reacted, and Jonathan’s occupied with his bear.” Brock was right, as Jon was now fiddling with the plastic ties and struggling to break them.

“Just open your gift, you fuck!” Jonathan hissed, unhappy with the sudden attention on himself.

Brock laughed and complied, tossing aside the wrapping. “Oh, that’s awesome! Maybe Tyler and Evan can use this as well!” He said, showing off the cookbook he’d been given. The title was ‘sweet treats for sweet peeps’, and the cover looked like the cheesiest thing ever printed. 

“Oh, screw you. That was from me, you bitch!” Evan sighed, moving over to the gifts himself.

“It’s lovely, Evan.” Brock grinned, kissing Evan’s forehead lightly. Evan stuck his tongue out and looked for his box.

“Woah, that’s heavy.” He muttered once he had found it, weighing it in his hands. “I think this was Brian.”

Brian immediately spat his coffee back into his cup, eyes wide with shock. “Why’d you think it’s me?!”

“Just a hunch.” Evan smirked, as Brian sat stunned with coffee dribbling down his chin. As the box came open, his gasped and suddenly Evan was wearing an equally dumbfounded expression. “Fuck off. No way.” Evan stared at the extremely professional-looking keyboard, left speechless by the gift.

“That looks expensive as fuck, dude.” Anthony commented. 

“I-It is.” Evan stuttered. “I don’t- how did- You can’t afford this shit!” He exclaimed. Brian’s grin didn’t waver, he simply shuffled over to Evan, prodding the box.

“You didn’t notice the logo is different. Terroriser brand. I made it myself.” Brian pointed at the red and silver logo that he’d put where the manufacture ring company would have put their own. 

Evan’s expression didn’t shift, he just stared slack-jawed at Brian, who couldn’t hide the pride in his face. “How- How the fuck? Seriously.”

“Had ti do a bit of digging in my old scrap collection, but I found a few wires and I made it work.” Brian shrugged. “It won’t nearly be as good as the official product but-“ before he could finished, Evan had tackled him into a bone-crushing hug, knocking them both to the floor.

“Thanks.” Evan muttered, burying his face in Brian’s shoulder. Brian just giggled and sat up with Evan still leaning on his shoulder. 

“Okay, so I have to chose between Anthony and Jon here, right?” Brian said. “I’m personally really rooting for Anthony here, because last year Jon was my Secret Santa and I want someone else to suffer the way I did.”

“Fuck you!” Jonathan yelled from the kitchen, now trying to cut the plastic ties with scissors instead of his teeth.

“Well, ask and you shall receive.” Anthony shrugged, tossing Brian his present. “Hope you like it, because let me tell you, it was a nightmare to find it.”

“Oh? I’m intrigued.” Brian tore through the paper, and very nearly shrieked when he unfolded the present itself. In his hands was a black leather jacket. “It’s the exact same one from high school!” Brian gasped, briefly letting go of Evan to put the jacket on. 

“Wait, what happened to the one from high school?” Marcel asked. 

“Uh, I may or may not have stolen it, and refused to give it back.” David admitted. “And then we lost it when we moved here.”

“‘We?’ That was all you.” Brian protested. “Well, go on then, Anthony. Go see what Jonathan got you.”

“Alright, praying that Jon is smart enough to have included a receipt.” Anthony mumbled, picking up the last box under the tree. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll love whatever Jonathan got you.” Brock said, shooting him a glare. 

“Oh, no. Not in case I don’t like it, in case I break it, I’ll know how much money I owe him.” Anthony replied with a laugh from the others.

“First of all, it’s a gift, you don’t owe me shit. Second, I’d wish you good luck breaking it, Anthony.” Jonathan grinned, returning to the group with his teddy bear in hand.

Opening the gift, Anthony took a second to read the label. “An extra-strong controller. That’s... actually surprisingly helpful. Thank you, Jon.”

“Listen, I know how much y’all spend on controllers that you break, so I figured you’d need a really strong one so you wouldn’t have to replace them all the time.” Jonathan smiled. Anthony walked over and sat back down next to Jonathan, who wrapped his arm around his waist and grinned.

The rest of the day was filled with cosy snuggles, a delicious feast and drunken declarations of love over festive karaoke. The nine of them laughed and cried, though their tears were only of joy. This was by far, their best Christmas yet, and all because they had each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick announcement, gonna be taking a short hiatus. Not long! Don’t worry! I will be back, just very hectic over Christmas and I need to get my head back in the writing game! 
> 
> Lots of love, Cooper <3


	13. Basicallyido407 - The Twilight Forest Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Scotty are paired up to take on a difficult quest in the Twilight Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Thought we’d start off the year with some of my favourite underrated pair :)
> 
> A multiple-part story, totally inspired by that video they did a while ago
> 
> Edit - found it: https://youtu.be/9bG-sj9CQQw

It was rotten luck, being partnered with a wizard. It was even more rotten luck to be partnered with one of the most scatterbrained wizards in the country.

Marcel had barged into that tavern looking for a challenge, and oh boy, had he gotten one. He had only asked the bartender if there were any new jobs on the notice board. There were not.

“C’mon, not even one?” He whined, scanning the board over once more.

“Do ya see a new one on there?” The bartender scoffed. “‘Cause I sure fuckin’ don’t. Look, man. My dad’s gonna kill me if I give ye any of the big quests. Ye know lads our age aren’t supposed to be doing shit like that yet.”

“Bri-an!” Marcel groaned. “Please! I’m so bored of farming. I’m bored of hunting and carving and all that boring shit! I want a quest!”

Brian sighed, placing the glass he was cleaning down on the counter. He leaned in close, indicating for Marcel to do the same. “Do you know where I got this scar?” He whispered, gesturing to right side of his face, which was scarred badly, but it was old, so it had healed a little.

“Yeah.” Marcel sighed. He’d been told the story a million times, he didn’t need to hear it again. “Look, I’ll- I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I? I’ll take a partner.”

“Oho!” Brian laughed, leaning back. “The lone-wolf, brave sword-fighter Marcel, taking a partner! I kinda want to give you the quest, if only to teach ye a lesson about teamwork.”

“Just give me it, Brian!” He whined impatiently. 

“Alright, alright.” Brian chuckled and lowered his voice. “I have someone looking for a few things done in the Twilight Forest. I’d go with ye myself, but I don’t think two sword-fighters is a very efficient team. You’ll need a partner with a different speciality, and lucky for you, I know a guy.”

The ‘guy’ that Brian knew was no ordinary ‘guy’. To start, he was part of the Wizard’s Guild, which fighters like Marcel were basically rivals with. He was nervous, and kept tripping and stumbling on both his words and feet. And a nice little cherry on top, was that he - like Marcel - had never been on a quest before.

“So, you’re Marcel?” The wizard boy giggled nervously. Marcel raised an eyebrow at him curiously. “I’m Scotty, and I, uh, I guess you’re my partner.”

“Yeah, right.” Marcel muttered. “So, the Twilight Forest?”

“Right, uh...” Scotty fumbled around his person a bit, seemingly looking for something. He stopped at a book attached to his hip, tugging it out of the leather belt it was attached by. He began to flick through it, muttering random gibberish. “Okay, so we need to dig a hole.”

Marcel scrunched his nose. “What? Why?”

“To make the portal.” Scotty shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “We also need flowers, so I’ll get them if you wanna start digging.”

“I- Okay.” Marcel tugged open his satchel, fishing out a small trowel, and started digging. 

Scotty later returned with a few wildflowers, mostly reds and yellows, and started replanting them around the decently sized hole Marcel made. 

“So,” Marcel stood up, wiping sweat from his forehead. “What now?”

“Okay, hold on, I know a water spell.” Scotty muttered, holding to fingers over the book, which was now open on a different page. He said a few words, then dragged his fingers through the air, making a funny cross shape. The shape formed in the air as sparkly blue particles, which swirled around and fell into the hole, filling it with water.

Marcel, who was now knee-deep in water, climbed out of the hole with a grunt. “Dude, it didn’t work.”

“Of course it didn’t work, it’s not done yet.” Scotty huffed. “I gotta drop this gem in it.” He now had a small diamond clutched in his hand, which he let fall into the ‘portal’. There was a pause and Marcel was about to say something, before the water suddenly turned violet.

“Oh, nice.” He said instead, looking at Scotty. “So do we...”

“GERONIMO!” He yelled, cannon-balling straight into the hole. The portal must have worked, because suddenly Scotty was gone, and Marcel was left blinking at the portal.

“Ah, fuck it.” He jumped in after Scotty, and for a minute, everything was black.

And then, he was in a forest.

“Thank the gods, I thought I’d left you behind.” Scotty chuckled, extending a hand for Marcel, who could only stare at their surroundings. The leaves on the trees were violet, the grass was a crispy blue-green colour, and neon green bugs decorated the air. This wasn’t like the Overworld at all. He was starting to wonder if he should have taken up magic instead of sword-fighting. Magicians got to travel to different dimensions all the time, fighters rarely ever did. The Twilight Forest wasn’t a common destination, due to the fact that it was too dangerous to be a tourist attraction, but safe enough that it wasn’t illegal to travel to.

“Holy shit.” He breathed, taking Scotty’s hand and pulling himself up. “This is so cool, dude.”

“Hell yeah, but uh, we should probably find our objective before it gets dark. I’ve heard it’s not all too pretty at night.” Scotty said. He pulled out the book again, began skimming the pages while Marcel looked around for something that looked like where they’d been told to go.

“Hey, what about that big-ass tower? Didn’t Brian say something about that?” Marcel pointed to the silhouette of a large stone brick tower not to far away from them.

“You might be right, but I can sense a fuck ton of magic over there.” Scotty replied. “Some sort of curse, maybe a forcefield.” They approached the building, cautiously pacing themselves so they wouldn’t trigger any traps or barriers that might be surrounding the tower. 

“Fuck, yeah there’s something here.” Scotty confirmed. Even Marcel could feel it now, the stinging energy radiating from the building. Safe to approach, but still potentially dangerous. Scotty was still reading his damn book, skimming each page hastily. “Try the door.”

Marcel walked around the building, trying to locate a door. Eventually he found one, but as he tugged on it, a zap of lime green energy shocked his fingertips, making him promptly yank his hand away.

“Aw shit.” He muttered. “Yeah, we’re probably gonna have to find another way in. Anything in that book?”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Scotty answered. “There’s a tree beside the tower, we could climb that and then get to that window up there.” He suggested, pointing to a window about thirty feet up, which a tree that was practically growing into the tower was conveniently below. 

They did so with ease. Clambering in was a bit of a clumsy job, but they managed okay. They didn’t have much time to dust themselves off, however, because as soon as they stood up, a group of tiny, blue, goblin-like creatures began biting and scratching them. The attacks hurt a lot more than they should have.

Scotty screamed and jumped behind a nearby staircase while Marcel unsheathed his sword and started swinging. As the blade hit their flesh, however, nothing happened. No cut, no wound, nothing.

“I think I figured out what that green shit does.” He cursed, trying to kick a gremlin off his leg. “I don’t do any damage.”

“Oh, well, we’re fucked then. Nothing’s gonna do any damage in here, if that’s the case. We should turn back.” Scotty told him. Marcel rolled his eyes and began to descend the tree they climbed up. 

“And the book didn’t say anything about this?” He asked. Scotty tensed, bringing the book back out. He began to flick through, eventually landing on a page he seemed to be looking for. 

“Oh.”

“What?”

Scotty gulped. “We need to kill a snake first.”

“Okay, that doesn’t-“

“Ah.” The wizard cleared his throat. “Correction, we need to kill Naga. Y’know that colossal mega-snake? We need one of her scales to break the curse.”

“Oh you’re fucking joking me.” Marcel groaned. “You didn’t read that the first time?!”

“I skimmed it...” Scott mumbled sheepishly. Marcel shook his head.

“Well, fuck. I guess we’re killing Naga today.”

With a little more research in Scotty’s book, they found out that their slithery foe would be residing in a cursed maze somewhere nearby. And with some more luck, and a few wrong turns, they found it.

Marcel didn’t hesitate. That’s what fighters were best known for, after all: rushing in head-first with zero plan. Scotty let out a panicked moan, reluctantly following his partner into the maze. Marcel was already on the snake, slashing at her with all his stamina. This is what he wanted, this is what he lived for. There was nothing more satisfying than a good old-fashioned monster battle.

Scotty however, was more of a ranged-attack sort of guy. He hung back in hedges, throwing a few spells at the snake before deciding it might be better to save his magic, and pulling out his bow and arrows.

After a few successful shots, and hearty stabs, the snake collapsed, and they sighed and whooped in triumph. They located the scale on Naga’s forehead, prying it off with the sword.

“So, we don’t gotta do anything, right? We just need to have the scale, and we can walk on in there?” Marcel asked.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Scotty replied, pocketing the scale.

“Good. Now, before we do actually go in there, can you please check that fuckin’ book for more info on this place?” Marcel pleaded.

“Yeah, yeah. I promise I’m not usually this stupid.” Scotty sighed, pulling out the wretched thing. Then to himself, he added: “It just looked really fucking boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp?!?! Two-parts?? Or maybe three!! Depending on wether or not I want to write the other story I had in mind 👀


	14. Basicallyido407 - The Twilight Forest Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Scotty fight a Lich and realise a chilling fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

After five minutes of Scotty carefully going over each paragraph, with Marcel’s careful guidance, they figured out the next boss they would have to defeat was a Lich. One that could clone itself, and only the original could be hurt. Unfortunately, the clones could still hurt them, but Scotty had been saving his magic, and now might just be the time to show his new partner that he wasn’t always just a fuck-up.

They found their way back to the tower, bracing themselves for the battle to come. Marcel started by trying the door, which opened with a satisfying click. Gremlins came rushing out, this time getting absolutely decimated by the blows from Marcel’s sword. Scotty punted one, sending it flying. Marcel grinned back at him, prompting a proud laugh from Scotty.

As they ascended the stairs, Marcel leading the way, it got eerily quiet. The pair were focused on their own breathing, waiting for something to happen. As they reached the top, Marcel held out his hand to stop his partner.

“What?” Scotty whispered, hiding behind him. 

Marcel didn’t take his eyes off the area up top. It was a small circular room, surrounded by bookshelves and a red rug in the middle. “The Lich is definitely-“

There was a deafening explosion, blasting Marcel backwards, colliding with Scotty and sending them both tumbling back down the spiral staircase. 

“Fuck! That’s him!” Marcel screeched, quickly getting up to take a swing at the creature that appeared.

The Lich was a skeletal monster, wearing a golden crown and a tattered, flowing black cape. It floated above the ground, staring down, though the lack of eyes made it a lot more creepy. It extended a filthy, boney hand, and suddenly there were five Liches, but only one wore the crown. That same Lich had five golden shields orbiting it, protecting it from harm.

Marcel tried his hardest to hit one of the surrounding clones, but each slash went right through them. Scotty wracked his brain, trying to think of something. He subconsciously sent a fireball soaring towards the original Lich. One of its shields shattered, disappearing immediately. 

“Marcel!” He called, pulling out the book again. “Hit the shields, then get the guy with the crown!” He instructed.

“Got it!” Marcel replied. He rushed up to the main guy, dodging a few magical attacks from the clones. He brought the sword crashing down, destroying two of the shields.

Scotty decided to follow suit, firing a blast of energy which hit the fourth shield, then firing out another to hit the fifth. The Lich retaliated, having the clones focus on the mage. Their boney hands lit up, throwing various magical blasts his way, which he tried his best to dodge.

“I got the clones distracted, get the big guy!” Scotty yelled, darting around like a headless chicken. Marcel sighed, but still dashed to the Lich, landing a few hits, but something deterred him from the combat.

Scotty screamed as the five clones overpowered him. The scale in his pocket was using up a large portion of his magic to keep the curse on the tower at bay. Marcel was distracted by this, and quickly disengaged combat with the Lich, circling back to stab at the others circling Scotty.

“Get the fuck off my man!” He shouted, pushing through the hoard to drag Scotty out and behind a bookcase that had been pushed on its side.

“Your man?” Scotty giggled, coughing up a little blood. 

“Shut it.” Marcel threatened, getting back up to slash his sword at an oncoming clone. “How bad are you hurt?”

“I’ll live.” Scott replied. “I think I’ve got enough energy for one more attack, then I’ll have to spend the rest of my energy on healing, if you don’t mind.”

“If you’re gonna blast something, make it the main guy.” Marcel demanded, destroying the clone he was engaged in combat with.

Scotty nodded, charging up one last fireball, ready to throw it at the Lich when an opening came. Marcel’s feet danced in front of him, preventing him from firing, until the fighter jumped backwards, allowing Scotty to let go of the attack, sending it hurdling towards the Lich.

The monster took it straight to the face, falling back into a pile of bones as its minions poofed out of existence. The creature was defeated, and they had won.

They both panted, Marcel still locked in a battle stance and Scotty on the floor. The former threw his head back and laughed victoriously. Scotty grinned, shuffling over to the remains. He picked up the crown, examining it closely. But as he reached for his book to find more information on it, a blinding glow began to radiate from it. It shifted in his hand, and suddenly he wasn’t holding a crown, but a staff. The staff was golden, topped with a glowing emerald, the magical energy quiet obvious.

“What the fuck?” Marcel muttered. “What’s that?”

“Well, it was the crown, but uh, I think it’s a magic staff now.” Scotty replied, trying to find something in the book. “Okay, says here it’ll spawn ‘loyal mutants’.”

“Oh, so like zombies? And they’re loyal to you?” Marcel asked. 

“No, no.” Scotty shook his head. “Necromancy is very illegal. That’s the whole reason we had to take care of that Lich. Liches are undead creatures, so their very existence is against the law. That Lich was a human person, killed by whoever made it a Lich.”

“Oh, fuck. So someone is going around the Twilight Forest, killing people and performing necromancy?” Marcel said. Scotty nodded, standing up.

“We should get out of here and find somewhere to sleep. I ain’t resting in this gods-be-damned creepy tower, not to mention the fact that it’s sucking magic out of me just being in here.”

“Alright.” Marcel replied. “Good work today. I think we make a pretty good team.”

Scotty beamed at him. “Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was upposed to get something else done before I published this but with everything going on...
> 
> Also, during my break, I may or may not have gotten into Dream SMP so... yeah.


	15. H2OVanoss - Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan finds a peculiar child...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not meant to be H2OVanoss but uh, oops my hand slipped! (Also background terrormoo just because)
> 
> A lot of time cuts here, but it would take forever if I didn’t sooo
> 
> Requested by knifehappypsycho!  
> “ so its not in the hybrid au for starters and you can choose either moo, wildcat, or delirious for this one :D!!! one of those three goes out and about for some reason and they hear a new baby crying in an alleyway... they go in and find the baby (boy or girl is your choice but no older than 2 weeks) on the ground by a dumpster... it turns out the baby was born with pig features (hence the penelope reference xD) and was abandoned shortly afterwards... the one you pick takes the baby to the hospital and decides to keep her :D...
> 
> now this could he platonic with them calling a friend for help and support with the situation, or slightly shippy with either their actual spouse/girlfriends or one of the guys... its your choice on that one too xD i honestly picked those three because moo and delirious are great dads and wildcat because pig xD...”

“Jonathan, where are you?”

“Uhm... the hospital?”

“What?! Why are you at the hospital?!”

“I found a kid.”

“Explain, now.”

I found a baby, abandoned by a dumpster, and I brought it to the hospital.”

“Elaborate.”

“W-Well... it’s uh, it’s a kid. And I found her by a dumpster, in an alley, in a box.”

“Jesus fuckin’-“ Brian sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose impatiently. “Why didn’t you call me when you found her?”

“I uh, I didn’t think to.” Jon replied. “Wait, I gotta go, they have news about the baby!”

“No, Jon, don’t-“

He hung up the phone, despite Brian’s protest. The nurse led him to the baby’s ward, where they were keeping the child.

“She’s a strange one.” The nurse giggled. “You said she’s not biologically related to ya?”

“Uh, no.” Jon answered. He gazed down at the baby girl, her squinted blue eyes staring sleepily back at him.

“Well, we couldn’t find a match for her parents, so once we’ve made sure she’s fully recovered, she’ll be sent off to an adoption home.” The nurse said. He was kind, and his words were compassionate, but something didn’t feel right in Jonathan’s gut.

“What if... what if I adopted her?” Jon suggested softly. 

The nurse blinked. “Uh, yeah. I suppose that could be arranged. We would have to inform you of all the conditions this little angel was born with, but I don’t see why you couldn’t adopt her.”

“It’s just, I don’t know if anyone else would, y’know? Being the way she is. I wouldn’t want her to get picked on.” Jon mumbled. 

“Yeah, I understand.” The nurse seemed empathetic, and put a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder to comfort him. “I can get you set up with a bit of paperwork, and you will be her unofficial guardian until we can get some adoption papers sorted.”

“That would be awesome, thank you.” Jon gave the nurse his award-winning grin, heading out to the waiting room behind him.

The minute the nurse left him, he whipped his phone back out, braced himself for the lecture to top all lectures and gave Brian a call.

“YOU WHAT?!”

* * *

An hour later, Jonathan had the paperwork in his hand, but he was stuck on the first question. He had his phone wedged between his shoulder and his ear, his roommate still reluctantly on the phone with him.

“I’ll be there in ten, stop worrying.” Brian huffed.

“Naming a baby is a lot of pressure! Why can’t you drive here?!” Jon whined.

“Because I didn’t bring my car to work. Why would I, when I work literally around the corner?!” Brian replied, completely fed up.

“Look, just tell me what to name the kid.” Jon said, rhythmically tapping the pen on the clipboard.

“Why are you asking me?! Text the group chat or something!” 

“Which one?”

“The one with the only ten or so friends we have, Jonathan.” Brian sighed. “And out of all of them I got stuck with you and Evan as roommates.”

“Well WE also got stuck with YOU.” Jon chuckled, putting the pen down so he could grab his phone and click into the aforementioned group chat.

Del:   
Guys what’s a good baby name??

Panda Express:   
Wooooahhhh  
Why you asking Jonny boy?

Vanilla:  
Huh!?

“Oh, don’t say it like that, you idiot!” Brian nagged.

“Alright, alright.”

Del:  
I have adopted a child

There was a very loud groan from Brian’s end of the call.

Scooter:  
Oh I though you,,  
Yknow 

Potato terrorist:  
Knocked up a girl? Impossible

Vanilla:  
Yeah that’s what I though too

Del:  
>:(

Smit:  
Phrase your words better stoopid

King Marcel I:   
Y’all just gonna ignore the fact that Jon is ADOPTING A CHILD

Ty-ler:  
Relax he’s probably just adopting a pet or some shit 

Potato terrorist:  
Nope  
She’s a living breathing baby

Vanilla:   
Pics or it didn’t happen

Del:  
baby.jpeg

King Marcel I:  
Fuck off

Scooter:   
there’s no way

Vanilla:  
Aw her little nose!!

Del:   
It’s a whole thing 

Smit:  
Sucks to be Brian and Evan I guess   
Now you gotta live with a baby bro

Potato terrorist:  
Tell me about it  
Of all the things I planned on doing today, helping my roommate adopt a baby was not one of them 

Vanilla:  
R u sure you’ve thought about this

Del:  
Yes

Potato terrorist:  
Trust me, he’s been talking about it for the past two hours  
He’s got his heart set on this

Smit:   
What’s with her nose?

Del:  
It’s a birth defect, she’s perfectly healthy otherwise

Scooter:   
So what are you gonna name her?

Del:   
I dunno, that’s why I asked y’all 

Potato terrorist:  
I like Brianna, personally

King Marcel I:  
You would  
I like Marcella 

Scooter:   
There’s no female version of Scott :(

Del:  
I’m not naming her after one of y’all!!

Panda Express:  
And why not?

Vanilla:  
Because he doesn’t want to pick favourites

Del:  
Well yeah

Potato terrorist:  
Where’s Brock? Doesn’t he work in childcare?

Ty-ler:  
He’s working all day

Potato terrorist:  
Right right

Del:  
I’m still stuck for a name!!

King Marcel I:   
We gave you two fantastic names, you ungrateful little shit

Cryoz:  
I kind of like Quinn

Potato terrorist:  
Quinn is nice

Scooter:  
Ooohh yess

Vanilla:  
I like it

Smit:  
It sounds cool

Ty-ler:  
Agreed

Del:   
Quinn it is!!  
You’re the best John!

Cryoz: :)

Jonathan grinned and muted the chat so he could focus on the rest of the paperwork. 

“First name: Quinn. Last name... uh...”

“If you’re adopting her just jot down your own last name, man.” Brian said. “I’m gonna hang up now, because I’m two minutes away.”

“Bye bye.” Jon said, placing his phone back into his pocket. “Alright, Quinn...”

The rest of the papers were boring, but relatively easy to fill out. Once he had everything checked over at least twice, and Brian had joined him in the waiting room, they started looking at baby furniture.

“We need a cot, a high chair... Jesus, we are not prepared for this! What’s Brock gonna think?!” Brian muttered.

“Stop worryin’! You’re not adopting a baby, I am!” Jon reminded him.

“Are you forgetting the fact that we live together?” Brian groaned.

“Well, yeah. If worst come to worst, I can move out.” Jon shrugged nonchalantly.

“I think I’d move out before you would.” Brian said under his breath. “Me and Brock were thinking of moving in together one day.”

“Well, that’s great!” Jonathan beamed. “If you move in with Brock then you won’t be annoyed by Quinn!”

“Or you and Evan, for that matter. Speaking of boyfriends, you do realise this kid lowers your dating appeal significantly?”

* * *

“No way. I’m moving in with you guys”

“What?!” Brian exclaimed, “Brock!”

“I do not trust Jonathan to raise a baby on his own, Brian, and neither should you!” Brock said, crossing his arms and giving the pair a firm glare. “Least of all with Evan around!”

“Why not? I’d be a great dad!” Jonathan whined. 

Brock softened his expression and put a hand on his shoulder. “I know, but Jon, do you know anything about parenting?”

“Uhh..”

“We got a plant on the windowsill over the sink and he let it die the next day.” Brian said. 

“How was I supposed to know it could drown?! Plants don’t have lungs!” Jon cried. “I’m sorry, I’m not fit to be a dad!”

“Oh, no. Sweetie, listen.” Brock shushed him the way one might a three year old who just broke their favourite toy. “You could be a great dad, you just have to learn how.”

Jonathan sniffed. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ll move in with you and Brian and show you how.” Brock reassured him. He glared at Brian, who sighed over-dramatically and gave in.

“Yeah, fine whatever.” He mumbled. “Now we have to babysit three children.”

“Oh, stop whining, I do it for a living.” Brock nagged. “And Quinn will be a very lucky girl.”

Two years later, and Quinn was thriving.

She was learning to walk, she could almost say full sentences, and her perception was excellent.

She referred to Jon as ‘Papa’, to Brock and Brian as ‘Rock’ and ‘Bwi’ respectively, and for some reason, Evan as ‘Dada!’

“I’m. Not. Your. Dad.” Evan would say to her, clearly and firmly. Quinn would just giggle and pull his hair.

“Why does she keep doing that?” Jon whined. 

“I don’t know!” Evan groaned, setting the kid down on the couch between them. “I think I’d know if I had a kid.”

Jon made a noise of agreement and sighed. He glanced over at Evan, who was smiling slightly at Quinn. “Ev, I gotta tell you something.”

“Hm?” Evan turned to him, curious eyes alight.

“Uh, when I found Quinn...” he trailed off, biting his lip.

“Go on.” Evan encouraged him.

“Well, I uh, I didn’t find her on accident. I knew it was gonna happen.” He paused, watching Evan’s face twist with confusion. “My family is cursed, Evan. Every one hundred years, a baby is born with a pig snout for a nose until they find true love, then the curse is broken.”

Evan stared at him and shook his head laughing. “Alright, alright. Stupid joke, I get it.”

“No, I’m dead serious.” Jon tried to give Evan the most sincere, genuine look he possibly could, to which the other responded with more confusion.

“What- what do you mean?” Evan half-chuckled.

“Well I said it, didn’t I! My family is cursed!” Jon exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“That shit’s not real, man.” Evan sighed.

“Language, Quinn is still here.” Jonathan scolded. “And it is! I’ve seen the pictures! Even Quinn herself is evidence of the curse!”

“Okay, well if this is true, how is Quinn related to you? Is she your daughter?!” Evan asked.

“No, no. She’s my niece.” Jon explained. “My sister said she’d never want to keep a baby like that, so we made an agreement. I’m sorry I never told you.”

“What? So we’ve had Quinn all these years, and you’ve kept this from us?” 

“Kept what from who?” Brian asked, as he and Brock came in through the front door.

“Jonathan has been lying to us!” Evan practically yelled.

“Hey, woah,” Brock shushed him, “Not in front of Quinn. You can solve this downstairs, I’m going to bring her upstairs.” He said, picking her up and leaving the room.

“What do ye mean? What’s this all about?” Brian asked.

“Let me explain...”

* * *

“Where’s Dada?”

“Evan’s left for a while.”

“Why?”

“I did a bad thing, Quinny.”

“When will he be back?”

“Soon.”

“Promise, Papa?”

“Promise, Quinn.”

* * *

Two more years later, and Jonathan was watching cartoons with Quinn, when they heard the sharp sound of the doorbell ringing.

Quinn was the first to glance, a figure catching her eye in the window. “Dada’s home!” She gasped.

“Huh?! What did you just say?!” Jon exclaimed, bolting out of his seat to race to the front door.

He pulled it open and sure enough, Evan was on the doorstep, a look of determination and guilt plastered on his face. 

“Evan!” Jon breathed, clinging to the doorframe for dear life.

“Ah, hello.” Evan muttered, avoiding eye-contact. “I uh, I came to apologise.

Jonathan scrunched up his nose. “For what?”

“For walking out on you and Quinn, and being irrational and angry and-“ he looked up at Jonathan with pleading guilt and saw something he didn’t expect to see. The same look pleading back at him. But before he could process ay of this, Jonathan grabbed him by his collar and pressed their lips together.

When they pulled apart after a blissful minute, Jon dragged him inside and began his own apology:

“I’m so sorry. I never told you about the family secret-“

“I mean, it’s secret of a reason, right?”

“-and I should have warned you all before just taking Quinn in like that but I was putting it off for so long-“

“I’m sure Brock and Brian would’ve understood. Where are they anyway?”

“-and I- Wait,” Jonathan blinked for a hot second. “You’re not mad at me?”

“No, Jon. I’m not mad at you. I’ve spent two years being mad at you and I think I reached my limit a long time ago. You’re forgiven, for everything.” Evan giggled. 

Jonathan beamed brighter than he’d ever before, and threw his arms around Evan’s neck, to a large cheer from Quinn.

“Dada and Papa!” She cheered, hugging their legs. Evan swiftly picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Yeah, Dada and Papa.” He grinned.   
  


* * *

“And go enjoy yourselves! This is a wedding, after all!” Evan told the crowd. Their friends whooped, their family cried and the guests all gathered round on the dance floor, the DJ ready with some music.

Quinn did not stray from her table. She sat and stared at her dads on the dance floor, surrounded by the people she had come to know as her uncles. She was happy that Jonathan and Evan were finally married, but she couldn’t help but wish for the same. Love like that would definitely break her damn curse.

And as if a higher power as listening to her yearn, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

A girl, around her age but slightly shorter, grinned down at her. She had light brown skin and long curly black hair. Her brown eyes reflected the candles on the tables, and Quinn felt a sharp warmth in her cheeks.

“Hello,” the girl spoke. “My name is Michaela, and I think you’re rather lonely.”

“Quinn. How could you tell?” She joked back, smiling up at the stranger. 

“Well, if you’re not doing anything, would you care to dance?”

“Hm,” Quinn gazed up at the girl, who extended a hand to her, and placed her own on top of it. “That sounds wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never seen Penelope so I kind of winged it lmao!
> 
> Got one more request I hope to get out soon, then I’ll be on a proper schedule again! Plus school starts up again tomorrow so I can write during class lol


	16. BBS - Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets a fever and is a whiny baby about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely! Platonic! One-shot! I managed it!
> 
> I love Scotty so much, I had to have him as a primary character. Plus I love playing around with all the different dynamics within the group! Great request!
> 
> Requested by DysfunctionalRequest! “Can I request where you write one where Vanoss gets sick due to him overworking himself (because he’s a dork :)). I’ll let you decide the details if you want to do it :)”

Scotty tapped his fingers on the marble countertop. Brian and Jonathan were at work. Anthony went for groceries. David was still asleep even though it was well past noon. Tyler was asleep on the couch. Marcel was hanging out with John. Evan was working upstairs. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and yet Scotty couldn’t rid his stomach of a very nasty sinking feeling. 

He thought about the grilled cheese sandwich in front of him. He was of course, stuck eating lunch by himself. Again. 

Only Tyler, David and Evan were home. Tyler had already had lunch, but maybe he could pull Evan downstairs for a minute. He needed to eat too, after all.

He put two more slices of bread in the toaster and headed upstairs to knock on Evan’s door. He got a small grunt in response and cracked open the door. 

“Hey, you want some grilled cheese?” He asked.

Evan slowly swivelled his chair to face his housemate, thinking about his very simple answer for a while. Scotty noticed the sniff he tried to cover up lazily, and the slight colour in his cheeks 

“Evan, are you alright?” He asked.

“Uh,” Evan hesitated before continuing in a nasally and gruff tone, “...yes. I think.”

Scotty raised his eyebrows skeptically. “Really? No offence: you look like shit.” The doubt was practically dripping from his words, but Evan seemed determined to convince him he was fine.

“Yeah, no. I’m just editing, man. No biggie.” He insisted. “I’d tell you if I was sick.” At this point Evan sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well.

Scotty hummed, completely and utterly disagreeing with every word. “So, you won’t mind if I take your temperature then?”

“Uh, no.” Evan replied after a second. 

Scotty sighed and went to go get the thermometer from the bathroom. He passed by David’s room, peaking inside quickly to see the Irishman still asleep. He’d probably wake up around four, as usual. 

Once he’d acquired the thermometer, he marched back to Evan’s room. Not bothering to knock, he barged in, held up the device and waited. Reluctantly, Evan opened his mouth and let his friend place the end under his tongue. He closed his mouth and they waited in heavy silence for a while, Scotty refusing to take his eyes off him. 

After almost five minutes, Scotty seemed satisfied, and gestured for Evan to reopen his mouth and took the thermometer. 

“102?! Evan!” He scolded, placing his hands on his hips. “You’re sick as fuck!”

Evan sniffed again. “So what if I have a fever? I can still work.”

Scotty looked utterly disgusted. “That’s exactly NOT what it means! Go to bed, you fuck!” He grabbed Evan’s arm, pulling him over to his bed. Evan couldn’t really do much, his body feeling weak from infection. He just let Scotty take his hoodie and socks off and practically shove him into bed. 

Scotty pulled out his phone, tapping open the house group chat. 

Scoot: hey Anthony if you’re getting groceries can you get fever medication as well?

Giggles: is someone sick?

Scoot: Evan’s got a fever

Scoot: son of a bitch has been overworking himself to shit

Kermitriser: again? This motherfucker

Giggles: I can get meds ya

Scoot: cool thank you bb

He pocketed his phone, heading downstairs but not before warning Evan to stay put. Tyler had clearly just woken up, yawning and stretching. 

“Oh, hey Scott.” He mumbled sleepily. “Wassup?”

“Evan has a fever. Keeps overworking himself, the dumbass.” He sighed. Tyler’s brow furrowed. 

“Damnit, this is third time. I think we seriously need to have an intervention. Evan should not be allowed to work himself to shit.” He declared. “Anything I can do?” 

“I’m gonna make him some soup, Anthony’s on his way with groceries and meds. Maybe try and get David’s ass out of bed?” Scotty suggested, making his way into the kitchen. 

“Oh, fuck no. No chance.” Tyler laughed coldly. “I’m not dealing with sick Evan AND cranky David. Not today, bucko. No cigar.”

“Alright.” Scotty muttered, knowing David would be no help anyway, awake or not. “It’s supposed to be Evan’s night to cook. Maybe you could find somewhere to order from, since Anthony has already bought groceries?”

“Yeah, okay.” Tyler said, going back out to the living room. He paused, looking up the stairs, feeling conflicted and hesitant. He gave in eventually, heading up to check on his friend.

“Hey, Ev. Heard you were sick?” He said gently. Evan sat up and wrinkled his nose at Tyler’s unnaturally soft tone.

“I don’t like that. Stop that.” Evan told him, still groggy and ill. 

“Stop what?” Tyler giggled.

“Stop being nice. You’re not nice, you’re mean. I like you better when you’re mean.” Evan mumbled, sinking lower against his pillow. 

Tyler ignored Evan’s comment but continued to chuckle. “So, uh, Scotty says you’ve got a fever, because you’ve been working too hard for too long.”

“Scotty’s full of shit.” Evan hissed. “Always has been, always will be.”

“I agree, but I think he may be right, just this once.” Tyler grinned, giving Evan a look of pity and compassion. Evan still didn’t like this. “You can’t keep doing this, Evan. Take breaks, or I’ll break you.”

“Hmph.” Evan grunted, turning always briefly to cough. “Alright, fine, asshole. When I remember to-“

“No,” Tyler stopped him, “You are going to take frequent breaks, that will involve talking to your roommates and friends, going outside, and eating food. You need to give yourself a break.”

“I play video games for a living, man.” Evan sighed, the defeated tones seeping their way out. “I’m all play, minimal work.”

“No, David is all play, minimal work. He’s still in bed, so there. If ever you think you’re not working hard enough, just think: ‘Man, at least I’m not STILL IN BED LIKE DAVID!” he yelled the last part, directing it across the hall where their friend was still napping peacefully. David was a heavy sleeper anyway, and did not stir in the slightest.

Scotty returned with a bowl of soup and a glass of water not too long after that. He set them down on Evan’s bedside cabinet and drew the curtains. 

“You need sleep.” He said. “Have some soup and some water and take nap. I’ll wake you up when it’s time for meds, alright?”

“Since when are you my mother?” Evan mumbled. 

“I haven’t got anything else to do today.” Scotty stated, giving a small shrug.

Evan made a groan of protest and Tyler chuckled. “Fuck you, never liked you.” Evan whispered as he rolled over and smushed his face into his pillow.

“Alright, bud.” Scotty sighed with a smile, heading for the door with Tyler close behind. “If you even think about getting up I’ll break your knees.”

Evan mumbled something unintelligible and the two left him to recover.

“We should be keeping tabs on how much Evan is working everyday.” Tyler huffed. “When’s Anthony getting back?”

“He should be back soon enou-“ Scotty paused at the soft rolling sound of Evan’s desk chair, then the small muffled cough that followed. “Oh, I KNOW you’re not getting up, asshole!” He yelled.

“Yeah, someone should sit with him and keep him company.” Tyler sighed, giving Scott a glance that said ‘you’.

“Oh, nope. No way.”

“He’s your son!”

“He is not!”

“Wow. Have you told him he’s adopted yet?”

“Tyler!”

“Fine,” Tyler groaned. “I have a better idea.”

* * *

“The fock do ye’s want?” David asked tiredly, having just been woken up by the two.

“Well, Evan is sick. Someone needs to keep him company and make sure he doesn’t get out of bed, and me and Scotty have already done our fair share, now it’s your turn.” Tyler decreed, shoving back a smirk.

“Fockin’ fine, whatever.” David huffed reluctantly, trudging over to Evan’s room. The second he closed the door Tyler and Scotty high-fived triumphantly. 

“So, Evan. You’re sick.” David remarked. Evan did not respond. “Fuck’s sakes. What did Scotty and Tyler talk to ye about?”

“They didn’t really. They just gave me soup and left.” Evan muttered, still unmoving. 

“Wait,” David thought for a second, before getting up and starting to leave. “I’ll kill ‘em, trickin’ me, the bastards.”

“No.” Evan whined, “don’t go. I’m lonely.”

David sighed over-dramatically and turned on his heel back towards Evan, plopping down in his desk chair and scooting it over to the bed. “If I get sick, I’m blamin’ all o’ ye.”

“Fair.”

* * *

“Evan, I’ve got your meds!” Scotty sung, entering the room. He glanced over to the bed, where Evan lay wide awake, while David was asleep in the desk chair next to him. “I can’t believe after all that he’s asleep.”

Evan gave a disgruntled hum and sat up. Half the soup was eaten and the other half was cold, the water untouched.

“Evan, you need to drink lots of fluids. That’s what my momma always told me when I was sick.” Scotty said, checking the label on the medication. 

“How’s that supposed to help?” Evan grumbled, taking the two small tablets he was handed and swallowing them both with two swift gulps of water. 

“That’s between my mom and god.” Scotty shrugged. “Now, please try and sleep. I’ll send up someone more useful than this bitch as soon as they get home, okay?”

“Whatever, dad.” Evan muttered.

“Oh, and Tyler wants me to tel, you you’re adopted.” He added, before leaving Evan to sulk in his ill state.

* * *

“Damn bitch, you live like this?” 

“Not helpful. Not helpful at all, Marcel.”

“Oh, well excuse me, Brian, for being concerned at the mess his room is!” Marcel retorted, picking up Evan’s discarded laundry and sniffing it cautiously.

“I can see that it’s a fucking pig-sty, I have eyes! I’m just not being a whiny little bitch about it while the poor man is sick!” Brian snapped, continuing the bickering rally. 

Evan had had enough of their mindless squabbling, and decided he’d much rather have a useless David than these two idiots. “Scotty!”   
  


* * *

  
Once Scotty had successfully banished both Brian and Marcel from Evan’s room, leaving Anthony to take over, it was a lot more peaceful for Evan.

Anthony always had something entertaining to say, or a funny meme to show him. Anthony wasn’t boring, or annoying. Anthony was the Goldilocks solution.

In fact, Evan was so content listening to his ramblings that he fell asleep. 

Anthony chose this as his moment to slowly creep out, making sure to make absolutely no noise whatsoever. If there was even the slightest disturbance in Evan’s already ragged and uneven snivels, he’d freeze and pause all movement until he had settled.

“Scotty!” He whispered-shouted down the stairs.

Scotty’s classic sharp “What?” was his response.

“He’s asleep!”

“Wait, really?” Scotty whisper-shouted back, tiptoeing up the stairs with the others in tow (except David, who had fallen asleep again).

The crept towards Evan’s door, and sure enough, Evan was fast asleep, confirmed by the patchy snoring.

“Aww.” Marcel cooed quietly. “He’s sleeping like a baby.”

“If your babies are sleeping like that they are not healthy babies.” Brian commented softly.

“Whatever, just let him rest.” Tyler whispered. “He deserves a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! One down, one to go! I’ve been writing during online classes and I feel like each class awakens a different part of my brain, so that’s why the writing is a little different in different parts lol
> 
> I have written so much Evan and Delirious lately! Don’t get me wrong, I love them, but I need to write something else so I can keep the flow going haha!


	17. BBS - Operation Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan tries to peacefully attend a convention. Keyword: “tries”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Another wonderful (and very delayed, my apologies) request from knifehappypsycho!
> 
> “delirious sneakily goes to a convention and tries to avoid his friends to keep his identity a secret (cartoonz knowing he is there is up to you) when he runs into one of his friends in a way he cant avoid getting recognized in :D!!! so it would be platonic and i would prefer if he ran into someone besides vanoss since most of the meet ups has him as the one who finds out first xD... id like to see him run into and hang out with moo or squirrel or someone else of your choice besides evan :D... i like meetup stories what can i say xD!!!”
> 
> (I’m sorry I didn’t get around to including Squirrel and such! I never really watched a lot of videos with them, so I wasn’t sure about how I was going to do it haha)

Delirium

Outside the convention centre, Jonathan was confident. He had made absolutely sure, one hundred percent, that he wouldn’t run into any of his friends today. He had chosen average clothes (no merch, because he knew they would be keeping track of how many people they saw with their merch on - a competition that Evan always won) and he had only brought a small bag, just in case he wanted to buy something. 

This year, he was certain he wouldn’t see any of them.

So, imagine his surprise when he walked in the doors, had his pass checked and verified, and immediately saw two of the people he fear seeing most.

“Jesus, help me.” Brian was muttering, David trailing behind him and looking over his shoulder as he scanned a fold-up paper map. “You’ve only gone and made us late, ya cunt.”

Brian and David were by far the loudest of the group. If anything were to happen, they’d would be the most likely to shout about it, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

Jonathan fumbled to pull his hood up, tightening the strings and quick-walking in the other direction. He heard David yell quite indignantly in response, but he didn’t stuck around to find out what he’d said. Instead, he booked it for the closest bathroom, and hid in a stall near the door. 

He whipped out his phone, quickly pressing on Luke’s contact:

Me: HELP!!

Toonz: What 

Me: I SAW THEM

Toonz: so? They won’t recognise you, they’ve never even seen you 

Me: Yeah, but I’m still scared of em!!

Toonz: dude, just relax.

Toonz: who did you see anyway

Me: Terroriser and Nogla

Toonz: ah

Toonz: well they didn’t see u right?

Me: no..

Toonz: so stop being a baby and go and enjoy the convention!! Don’t you have a panel to watch?

Me: oh right, thanks man

Toonz: anytime, now go!!

Jonathan sighed, sinking against the stall door. He pocketed his phone and titled his head back, trying to come up with some sort of plan. He was supposed to go and watch the panel that the guys were doing later today, but it would be hard to avoid them until then.

He got up after a bit of thinking about the hours to follow, and left the bathroom after twenty long minutes. 

Throughout the day he spotted his friends looking around at the different stalls and features the convention had to offer. He had made a list of different places he’d have to avoid, including the Pokemon stand, and a very nice sushi place, which he knew his friends would absolutely be going to at some point.

But despite his careful effort, Jonathan would not make it through the day without bumping into someone.

Literally.

Jonathan figured it was a quiet hallway, he didn’t have to look where he was going, and he could think about a game plan to stall until the panel. He was too busy worrying, he didn’t see the other person headed straight towards him. 

As they collided, he let out a sharp “Goddamnit!” And stumbled backwards on his ass.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” The other person said. Jonathan felt a sting in his gut as he realised where he’d heard that voice before. 

“Shit.” He muttered. Then louder, and in a slightly deeper-than-usual voice: “Uh, no, that’s my bad.”

Marcel blinked at him, before shaking his head and extending hand. “‘S’okay, but uh, have we met? Your voice sounds ridiculously familiar.”

‘We talk everyday.’ He was tempted to say, but he bit it back and took his friend’s hand gratefully. “I don’t- I don’t think so.”

“Sure?” Marcel asked again. “Marcel? Basicallyidowrk? Kind of a big deal on YouTube?”

Jonathan cringed a little at that, but cringed way more at the brain-dead statement that left his mouth next. 

“What’s YouTube?”

‘Good fucking job, Jonathan! What’s YouTube? What’s YouTube?! It’s your fucking job, you imbecile! All you had to say was “No, never heard of you.” Just play a little bit dumb, not full dumb!’

“Alright, you’ve gotta be fucking with me.” Marcel laughed. “I mean, you know what YouTube is? Massive video-sharing platform that thousands of people like me do for a living?”

“Pull yourself together, Jonathan!”

Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Those were words. That he said. Sounds that came out of his mouth and flowed up to his ears. Oh fuck. He’s done it now for sure.

“Jonathan? That’s cool, I have a fr-“ and Marcel paused, thought about it, and narrowed his eyes. Jon watched in helpless horror as the gears clicked in his head. “Wait a fucking second.”

Jonathan weighed his options and came up with one solution: run.

“Nice meeting you!” He yelled as he dashed around the corner, Marcel shouting something he couldn’t quite hear back. 

He booked it through the crowds, searching desperately for an exit to the place. He thought the thick crowds would be an advantage while he was trying to avoid people he knew, but not when he was trying to escape them!

Eventually he pushed to the other side, skidding around a sharp corner and stopping at a junction. His options were:

Go left, and end up at rather large Pokemon feature, where he had been deliberately avoiding for fear of finding Anthony and Tyler raving over the franchise. 

He could go straight, and end up where he saw Brian and David last. If he knew his friends like he thought he did, the Irishmen’s sense of direction would surely lead them in circles, so that was not an option either.

And finally, he could go right, to the food court. Sure there was that sushi place his friends liked was there, but there were plenty of other places to hide in as well. 

So Jon went right, trying to blend in with the rest of the crowds. Some yelled at him for running, but he couldn’t look behind him to apologise, so he just kept going.

And as if he hadn’t learnt his lesson before, he bumped into someone for the second time today. 

This time he wasn’t the one who fell, rather the person he’d rather rudely crashed straight into. He stopped immediately, careful to make sure the person was alright and-

“Gosh, just my luck.” 

“Oh, fuck.” Jonathan groaned. “C’mon, man! Out of everyone in this fuckin’ convention centre?!”

“What are you talking- oh.” Brock looked up, meeting Jon’s frightened stare. “Y’know, if you hadn’t said anything I wouldn’t have known.”

“Are you kidding?!” He exclaimed, throwing his head into his hands in despair. “I’m so done with today!”

“Oh, c’mon, it’s not that bad.” Brock smiled, getting up to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s only me.”

“Why are you so calm about this?” Jon asked, slightly less hysterical. 

“You always said you wouldn’t want to make it a big deal if we ever met you. Plus, I don’t think it is a big deal. I’ve known you for years, nothing should be different now.”

“Oh.” Jon lowered his hands, his friend giving him a warm smile. “Wait, how did you even-“

“I put the pieces together in my head, plus if heard you yell a thousand times before. Your voice is very unique.” He answered immediately. “Now, mind telling me why you were running?”

Jonathan hummed, the despair of his situation returning as quick as it had gone. “Oh, right.”

“YOU LITTLE BITCH, GET BACK HERE!” 

“Oh,” Brock sighed. “That’s why, huh?”

Marcel caught up to the two, and Jonathan quickly hid behind his friend while Marcel tried to catch his breath.

“I fuckin’- I saw you! There’s no point in hiding!” He eventually huffed out. Jonathan whimpered and shrunk further behind Brock, who gave Marcel a threatening look.

“Stop it, you’re scaring him!” Brock said, stepping in front of Jon.

“I- Oh, god... I’m sorry.” Marcel panted, doubling over. “How are you so fit, man?”

“Uh, I spend a lot of time running from my problems?” Jonathan offered sheepishly. “Listen, man. I’m very uncomfortable right now.”

“Would you prefer it if I closed my eyes?” Marcel suggested. Jonathan shook his head and laughed. “Alright, I’m just tryna be helpful.”

“Do you want to stick around or...? I’d feel kinda weird keeping this a secret from the others, but I won’t make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Brock said, slowly letting his nervous friend creep out from behind him.

“I- I don’t know. I wasn’t really prepared for this situation.” Jon answered, giggling anxiously.

“Okay, well you’re gonna have to decide soon. We’re supposed to meet around here at- oh, too late.” Brock sighed, gesturing with his head to somewhere behind Marcel. Jon glanced over, and yelped when he saw Scotty, Brian, David and Evan all approaching. 

“I- uh, YEAH! It was great meeting you guys, huge fan! Unfortunately I have to go now!” Jon said, unnecessarily loudly. Then in a softer voice he added: “Play along.”

“Jon, that’s not gonna- OW!” Marcel shrieked as Brock swiftly jabbed him in the side with his elbow. “Fine, yeah! Great meeting you, goodbye!”

“Yeah, it’s always great to meet fans!” Brock smiled, and Jonathan gave a half-assed salute before hastily darting away.

The approaching group waved at the two, yelling greetings at them. 

“Who was that?” David asked, as the two groups merged. 

“Oh, just a fan.” Brock lied, glancing over to the other who he hoped would cooperate.

“Uh, yeah, he was just-“ Marcel began, but was swiftly cut off by Brian coughing.

“That was Delirious, wasn’t it?” Brian sighed, raising an eyebrow as the duo began to panic. 

“Wh- I- No! No, just a fan, man!” Brock insisted, Marcel nodded furiously behind him.

“Alright, yeah.” Brian scoffed as the others laughed. “He can go do whatever he wants, I always suspected that he came to conventions without us knowing.”

“In all fairness, he was bound to blow his cover eventually.” Scotty shrugged. “I guess we’ll just have to wait for the face reveal.”

Jonathan happened to be eavesdropping on this conversation, quietly cursing to himself, hiding behind a wall nearby. Of course, Scotty was right: he was bound to be caught eventually, but he didn’t think it would be today! He thought maybe it would be a fan who found out, not one of his friends! Let alone two! He couldn’t decide which scenario was worse, all he knew was that from this point on, conventions would be a lot trickier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Have you heard? I have a tumblr blog where I post incorrect quotes and headcannons! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/cooper-ation
> 
> Also! This was the last request I had to finish, so I am finally free to take more! Feel free to be creative with them, I love experimenting with different styles!


	18. Terrormoo - Drunk dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian, David and Brock go clubbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from my friend Brinnation!
> 
> “A fic based off this video perhaps? Go for terrormoo maybe, since Brian acts so drunk in the video lol”
> 
> The video in question: https://youtu.be/fsL4x2-RtoI

The music could be heard from miles away, but it only filled them with more adrenaline. The taxi pulled in at the place, they paid the driver and headed inside.

The lobby was calm, much calmer than the club would be. Nicely dressed people chatted idly, a few drunks were leaving and a few were flirting with the receptionists. The trio walked straight past them, towards the elevator where they headed down into the main club. Bouncers stopped them at the door, but a quick ID flash and they were admitted almost instantly.

As the music grew louder, their heartbeats did too. The three were given the night off by Vanoss after a particularly successful mission they had managed to pull off. 

“I’ll take my own team out today. You three deserve a night to yourselves.” He had said.

“Think Vanoss’ having regrets about letting us take the night off?” Brian asked, muting notifications on his phone. Evan had texted the group chat no less than twelve times in the past three minutes, so obviously things weren’t going as smoothly as he’d hoped.

“Ah, he’s got Wildcat and Delirious with him, he’ll be fine.” David muttered. “Who cares! Let’s get wasted already!”

“Alright!” Brock cheered, following the two Irishmen further into the club.

“Hey, look who’s loosening up!” Brian grinned, leading the group to the dance floor. “I shall fetch us drinks, gentlemen!” He declared, fading into the crowd towards the bar.

“How long do you think it’ll take him to get back?” Brock asked. “And how many people do you think he’s gonna flirt with before he even gets to the bar?”

“Ah, he won’t be back for a while, the fockin’ flirt.” David huffed, grabbing his friend’s hands and leading him over to the spiral staircase. “We should get our own drinks. There’s another, less crowded bar up here.”

Now, David had a bit of a money-management problem, and ended up getting a 150,000 dollar bottle of champagne. Brock wasn’t thrilled about this, but once Brian found them he was really into it.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Brian laughed, taking the bottle from David. “This is the fucking stuff, lads!”

“Are you literally drunk already?” Brock asked, glaring at Brian for getting wasted within ten minutes of them being there.

“Been playing a game: every time I get rejected, take a shot. I’m shit-faced!” Brian giggled, taking a swig from the extremely expensive bottle. 

“No wonder.” David chuckled, taking his bottle back. “Ye look like a fockin’ horse.”

“I am a handsome devil, I’ll have you know!” Brian argued. He looked at Brock for his input, but Brock just shrugged at him. “I’m bored, let’s dance!”

“Brian-“ Brock didn’t get to finish his comment, as two different pairs of hands grabbed his arms and dragged him back down stairs to the dance floor. 

And god, there were so many people. So many. Brock lost David and Brian within seconds. He backed up, slinking under the stairs and checking his phone.

Moo  
You guys done yet?

Van  
Don’t worry about us, Moo. We’ll be fine.

Moo   
I’m not worried about you guys

Van  
They’re Irish, let them have fun ;)

Moo  
Whatever

Meanwhile, Brian was leading David in a sort of strange, drunken swing dance. But the strangest thing wasn’t the dance, no. The strangest thing was that they were getting along without argument. Brian was laughing and dancing and generally having a great time. David decided he liked drunk Brian a lot better than sober Brian.

“Wooo! Boost intensity!” Brian cheered, dancing more enthusiastically. “We should do this more often!”

“Take that up with Vanoss, man.” David grinned. Brian grabbed his hand and spun him around, almost falling at the end of the spin. “Is this what people see when you try to pick ‘em up?”

“Gross.” Brian laughed as David spun him the other way. “Where’s Moo? Why isn’t he dancin’?”

“Dunno, think we lost him.” David replied, looking around for their friend. “Oh, shit, there he is.” He said, spotting him in his spot my the staircase.

“Hold on a sec, I’m gonna go get ‘im.” Brian announced, stumbling over to Brock. “Brocky! Dance, now!”

“Wha- Brian, no.” Brock groaned. Brian moved in closer to him, he felt his head grow fuzzy as they drifted closer to each other. Damn this stupid crush. 

“C’mon, baby! Let’s dance!” Brian giggled, pressing his lips to Brock’s cheek. Brock felt himself melt in Brian’s arms, as they wrapped around his waist, his skin prickling at each touch. 

“Brian...” Brock hissed, still hesitant. “Not now, not here.”

“Fine.” Brian sighed, still smiling like an idiot. “But you have to dance.”

The two meandered over to David, who had since gotten himself another drink and was now checking his phone. “Wonder how the lads are doin’?”

“Who. Cares.” Brian huffed, still not letting go of Brock. “We are not here to worry about them. We are here to have a good time.”

“You’re still wasted.” David pointed out. “None of us are sober enough to drive, ‘cept maybe Brock. Problem with that is, we don’t have a car. We didn’t drive here.”

“We can always Hotwire something.” Brian pointed out, smacking David on the shoulder. “Now shut the fuck up. No worryin’.”

“Okay, I’ll stop worrying right after I take this call from Vanoss.” David said, heading outside onto the balcony. 

“Now, it’s just you and me.” Brian smirked, leading Brock in a more tame version of the dance he and David had been doing before. 

“Great.” Brock sighed. He loved Brian. He really did. But Brian was drunk, and they were in a club, with a lot of people, including David, and definitely a few folks who would be unopposed to putting a bullet through their skulls.

As the two swayed to the music, Brock found himself easing into the rhythm, growing more comfortable with the situation they found themselves in. Brian smiled at him as they found a pace of dance they both liked, Brian’s hands on his waist and his on Brian’s shoulders.

“See? This ain’t so bad.” Brian said, flashing one of those trademark irresistible grins that apparently only drunk Irish people were capable of.

“You are so stupid. And so drunk.” Brock sighed, trying to convince himself as well. Don’t do it. You kiss him and all hell will break loose.

But he didn’t stop himself as Brian pulled him in closer. And he didn’t stop himself as he leaned into the other. And he certainly didn’t stop himself when he leaned up towards his lips and-

“Guys!” The two broke away with a start as David rushed over, waving his pine around frantically. “Vanoss needs us, like, now.”

“Shit. Really?” Brian whined, Brock returned to his anxious, uncomfortable state as Brian drifted away from him. “One night off, man.”

So close. Brock had been so close. And he missed his shot. What if that was the only one he got? Brian was drunk, right? Would he even remember it? 

“Yeah, yeah. He says he’s sorry but it’s an emergency.” David grunted, equally pissed off. The trio head out of the club, getting ready to go assist their boss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t updated here in a while huh? I’ve been busy writing my main fic, if y’all wanna check it out as well? It would mean a lot to me :D
> 
> Still doing requests, so more are welcome, since I need a bit of a distraction right now so I’ve been writing a lot


	19. Daithi de Terroriser - Music lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David teaches his roommate to play guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short but I’m trying to get these done before the next CM update ^-^
> 
> Request from Mischievous_Misfit  
> “Could I request a fluff fic with David/Brain then?   
> Something like David teaching Brain how to play the guitar, the whole “let me show you how you hold it oops now I’m close to you hi”?”
> 
> I really enjoyed the new ship! Never written outside my main ones before so I hope it’s good!

Brian was always a little slow on the uptake. Especially when it came to teaching himself things. 

Light strumming could be heard from Brian’s room. Which was weird, because Brian didn’t play any string-based instruments. The worst part about it was, every single chord was out of tune.

“Bri-an!” David called, peeking his head in the door of his roommates room. “What the fuck is that absolute racket?”

“Uh,” Brian paused, looking sheepishly down at the guitar in his hands. “Music?”

“It’s a disgrace is what it is. The guitar isn’t even tuned.” David huffed, sitting down next to Brian on the bed. “Give it here.” Brian handed him the instrument, watching intently as David fiddled with the silver keys at the top, plucking each string to make sure it was in tune. “There.” He said, handing it back. “You should be good now.”

Brian plucked miserably at the strings, to which David sighed dramatically and rubbed his nose bridge.

“Lemme guess: wrong again?” Brian muttered. 

“Yeah. You’re right handed, aren’t ye?” David asked, scooting closer. He took Brian’s hands, moving them up and down the fretboard, deciding which chord would be easiest to teach him first. 

“What are you doing?” Brian asked. David settled on a position, placing two of Brian’s fingers carefully on the second fret.

“Teaching ye. Clearly you don’t have a clue what you’re doing.” David replied. “Where’d you even get this guitar?”

“Evan gave me it. He got a new one for Christmas.” 

David was now right next to him, their knees squished together on Brian’s bed. Every time David touched his fingers Brian felt a jolt of warmth run through him, distracting him from whatever his roommate was saying about frets and chords and plectrums.

“-and ye can learn most of them pretty simple that way. Brian? Are ye listening?” David waved his hand in front of Brian’s face, which flushed red and nodded. “Right, well let’s start with E minor.”

“So, what? I just strum?” Brian asked.

“Press down on the second and third string with your index and middle finger. Make sure you don’t strum too soft or too hard.” David said, as Brian glided his fingers over the strings. “Harder than that, Brian.” He tried again, with a little more power. The strings made a satisfying hum, and David seemed very happy with it.

“Did I do it? That sounded right!” Brian exclaimed.

“Yes, yes! That was brilliant!” David cheered. “Now try that a few times, then I’ll show ye D, C and G.”

After two and a half hours more of practice, Brian’s fingers begun to sting from pressing down on the frets. He had gotten the hang of the four chords David had shown him, and could now play a very slow version of “You Are My Sunshine”

“My hand’s hurtin’. I think we should call it here.” Brian whined, massaging his fingers. 

“Ah yeah, that was me when I first started playing. I’ve got hand cream, actually, if ye want some.” David suggested, getting up from the bed. Brian already missed the extra body heat.

“Yes please.” He mumbled, following David to the bathroom. As David showed him how to rub in the hand cream properly, Brian noticed how calloused and rough David’s fingers were. He bet they would feel nice intertwined with his own.

“What did you just say?” David asked, mouth agape. Oh no. 

“I- uh... In my defence, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Brian stuttered, his face going redder, if that was even possible.

“Brian, we can hold hands if ye want. You just have to ask.” David grinned, taking Brian’s hand in his own. Well, he was right: it did feel nice. 

Brian didn’t say a word. He didn’t say anything when David lead him downstairs. He didn’t say a word when David flicked on the TV. And he didn’t say a word when David sat him down on the couch. It was only when David let go of his hand he piped up.

“Noooooo!” Brian whined he felt the rough skin disappear from his grip. He reached out for David’s hand again, clasping it firmly.

“I have to go make dinner, Brian.” David chuckled, trying to free his hand but to no avail. “Or I guess we could order takeout.”

Brian gave a small noise of approval, dragging David back down to the couch with him. He snuggled into David’s side, as the he ran a hand through Brian’s hair. David got out his phone and began placing an order as Brian made himself comfortable beside him. He placed a kiss on the top of Brian’s head, and grinned as Brian shivered against him.

“Love you.” David whispered, letting Brian bury his blushing face in his t-shirt. 

“Bitch.” Brian mumbled. Despite the insult he still relaxed in David’s arms, taking in the warmth. It was only then he realised he might just have feelings for his roommate.


	20. BBS - The Plasma City Heroes’ Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan doesn’t like heroes. Can the Plasma City Heroes Squad change his mind, or will he stray to the darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by knifehappypsycho!  
> (3k? For a one shot? Wow!)
> 
> “ok so this would be the SuperheroAu in delirious's point of view (maybe with a pov switch at the end ;D) with him as a villain... he would be doing his villain thing when this random hero (not one of the bbs heroes) decides to stop him... the hero's actions puts an innocent in harms way (a child, pregnant lady, or woman with a baby, etc.) and the only one who notices and jumps in to help was delirious himself... the rest of the bbs heroes show up around that point (the news people had been there for a while :D) and see him save the person that the hero nearly killed (delirious may or may not get hurt doing the saving thing)... so redemption for delirious and that random hero faces concequences for the incedent xD!!!”
> 
> I had a lot of fun coming up with different superpowers for them all! Just gonna drop them here so it’s not too confusing!
> 
> Delirious - Hydrokinesis  
> Vanoss - Wings  
> Wildcat - Vibration Manipulation   
> Nogla - Healing/Growth (plants and humans)  
> Terroriser - Magnetism  
> Moo - Forcefield  
> Basically - Super Speed  
> 407 - Intuitive Aptitude

Superpowers don’t make you a good guy. That’s what Delirious learned at a very, very young age. 

At only three years old, his parents were killed during a fight between a hero and a villain on their street. He didn’t know who’s fault it was directly, but as far as he was concerned they were both to blame for his parents’ deaths.

So when Delirious found out about his own superpowers, he didn’t know what to do. He was a lost, confused orphan with hydrokinesis, and no one to tell him how to use it.

He didn’t want a Batman story. A. Batman didn’t have any superpowers, and that was lame and B. Batman’s origin story was completely fictional. You can’t expect that he’d only be angry at the bad guys if both good and evil had a hand in the murder. Quite frankly, that was why Delirious refused any hand offered to him.

Heroes and villains alike disgusted him.

You can imagine his anger when, at age twenty-two, when he was at his prime as the city’s vigilante extraordinaire, the local news had deemed him a ‘villain’.

He wasn’t a villain. Sure, he stole, he vandalised, he openly despised heroes, but he was not a murderer, and in his eyes that was the only thing that would make him a villain. Clearly the news did not agree.

He’d have to get back on his game. Show people he was the good guy, but not a hero. What could he do? Everything that would redeem him would make him look like a hero. Why was it so black and white to these people?!

He strolled out into the night, not as Delirious - his vigilante persona, but Jonathan - a regular Plasma City guy, who slept in ‘til noon and worked the afternoon shift at 7/11 that no one knew. Billboards lit up across the skyscrapers, showing headlines and the prideful faces that accompanied them.

Vanoss, the leader of The Plasma City Heroes’ Squad, was on almost every screen. The feathered mask and red jacket combo was iconic around here, as demonstrated by the action figures in every toy store window. Jonathan couldn’t even begin to express the resentment he felt towards people like him. Heroes. Suck. Period.

Then there was his posse. His Squad. Capital S. 

It began with Wildcat, a guy with a pig mask and a motorbike helmet. Then there was Nogla and Terroriser, the duo of chaotic Irishmen. Then Moo, timid but will fight for what he believes is right. Then Basically, who thrived in the spotlight, and finally FourZer0, a white-hat hacker, who worked exclusively for the Squad. He didn’t make public appearances, but he was still just as well known as the others.

Of course, there were other heroes outside of Plasma City, but they rarely showed up when it didn’t concern them. They had their own cities to protect after all. There were even lesser heroes in the city, but none as famous as those in The Squad.

Jonathan groaned to himself. Just being around all this hero-stuff made him sick. These people had no idea what their ‘heroes’ were capable of. 

And speaking of which, a little ways down the street, there was a loud bang, and rubble flew outward, crashing down onto the road. Jonathan got curious and drew closer, keeping cautious distance. Some no-name hero was battling... a house fire? 

The entire building was up in flames, illuminating the street and causing panicked screams from anyone passing by and the residents.

The hero in question was doing a pretty shitty job at saving the dozen or so people trapped by the flames. This guy clearly wasn’t a professional, and it would only be a matter of time before The Squad showed up, so Jonathan wasn’t too concerned for the safety of the people.

Except... The Squad wasn’t here yet. And there were still people trapped in the burning building. 

He wasn’t supposed to interfere. He wasn’t the good guy. But he wasn’t the bad guy either. What if one of these people had kids? What if those kids turned out like Jonathan? He didn’t want that at all.

He ducked into an alley nearby, checking that no one had noticed him. Thankfully they were all too occupied with the house on fire. Jonathan whipped out his own disguise, a dirty hockey mask that shaped his persona as Delirious. He quickly put it on, making sure it was secure before rushing out to the scene of the disaster.

As he arrived, people started screaming and panicking even more. That was fine. What were they gonna do? Attack him? They were all too afraid of him. It made his stomach burn.

Delirious rarely ever used his powers. The ability to control water only really came in handy when he was washing dishes at home in his apartment. But now, a perfect opportunity had arisen. He hesitated, but as the victims screamed and cried, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he decided to let go.

He let go of the power. Let instinct take over. He hands raised subconsciously, and water from the hydrants nearby sprung out of the ground and raced towards the burning structure. Almost immediately the flames began to settle, being snuffed by the water being hurled at them by the vigilante. People stood slack-jawed in awe at the man who they once thought was a villain, but was now working to save the dozen or so people trapped by the fire.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

The mediocre hero ran up to him and gave him a proper shove, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. His face was definitely bleeding somewhere now, but he really didn’t have time to check where. All that mattered now was saving these people.

“Oh, shut it. I’m doing a better job at saving them then you ever will, hero.” He spat back.

Eventually, the fire was out, and people rushed out of the building, coughing and hacking, looking around for their saviour. Folks began surrounding Delirious with questions and confusion. It was all a little too much, and he began to panic a little. He tried to stutter out an explanation of what just happened, but was swiftly cut off by someone literally swooping down from the sky and landing in front of him.

Though his back faced the vigilante, Delirious immediately knew who this was. Vanoss, and his glowing golden wings had stepped in front of him, addressing the crowd and gathering information on the situation.

In the distance, he saw Wildcat using his tremor powers to move fallen rubble off of civilians, and Moo using his shield powers to assist him. Nogla was tending to the wildlife in the area, as well as healing a few of the more hurt victims. Terroriser and Basically were giving the inexperienced hero a stern talking-to. That made Delirious a little happier.

“Back off.” Vanoss was saying. Delirious blinked in surprise, as he was not the one he was addressing. Instead, Vanoss was trying to clear the crowd, and get them to stop bothering him. Huh. Vanoss turned back to him with a curious eyebrow. “Well, it looks like we’ve gotta talk.”

“Do we?” Delirious sighed. If there was one thing he didn’t want to do, it was hang out with a team of heroes.

“Indeed. You’ve made quite the impression today.” Vanoss smiled at him, his golden wings folding in as he reached out to shake his hand. “I’m sure you know who I am.”

“Yeah.” Delirious couldn’t help but think this was a little egotistical to say, but hey, if you weren’t a little egotistical, were you a hero at all? He shook Vanoss’ hand tentatively, cautious that there was a heck of a lot of press around right now.

“So, would you be open to, maybe a drink?”

“Oh, please tell me you’re not asking the villain out.” Terroriser muttered, strolling over to the pair. 

“I’m not a villain.” Jonathan mumbled under his breath, though they seemed to hear him.

“Yeah, he saved lives today. What’s the worst he’s done? Rob a jewellery store?” Vanoss chuckled. “He’s never actually killed anyone.”

“That’s where you draw the line? Of course.” Terroriser groaned. “Right, well make your little business appointment or date or whatever it is, and let’s roll. I don’t like the way those reporters are eyein’ us up.”

“Alright, alright, magnet-boy.” Vanoss smirked. Terroriser hit him jokingly, before walking away to check in with the rest of the group. “So, you call yourself Delirious?”

“Yup.” Delirious frowned. Usually he got very uncomfortable when he was talking to heroes, but now he felt strangely... appreciated.

“I hate to say it, but we could use someone like you on our team.” Vanoss said, laughing a little as Delirious’ eyes widened in confusion. “Don’t look so surprised. I’ve read your messages to the press. They completely butcher your ideals.”

“I- Yeah, I guess they do.” Delirious nodded. The press were nothing but fixed-minded leeches and drama-hungry predators. 

“Look, I know you don’t like heroes,” understatement of the century, “but just give me a chance. I’m not looking to change your mind, but we have a common goal. You save lives, I saw that today. What do you say?”

Delirious stared at the hero in front of him. He glanced around to the others, all masked but smiling, doing their best to comfort the victims of the fire, who were clearly in distress but not hurt too badly. That looked right. Those were families, just like his own once was. It now occurred to him that heroes weren’t just destructive, high-and-mighty pricks, but kind souls with hearts and minds like him.

“Okay.” He replied quietly. It was enough to send Vanoss beaming. He jumped in excitement, and for a split-second it looked like he was going to hug Delirious, but immediately thought better of it. Thank god for impulse control.

“Hey, guys! Let’s head out, yeah?” Vanoss called to The Squad as the ambulances pulled up, and the paramedics all took over taking care of the civilians. “You too.” He grinned, addressing Delirious.

“Where are we going?” Delirious asked, following Vanoss and his friends, as they neared a more quiet part of the street, the moonlight shining down on the smiling faces of The Squad.

“Headquarters.” Vanoss answered, smirking knowingly at him.

“How are we gonna get there?” Delirious looked around for a vehicle, but found none. 

“First-time flier?” Wildcat grinned, suddenly shooting up into the air using his tremors as a boost. The others began to follow him, each using their abilities to reach the roof of the nearest building and hop to the next. Delirious’ mouth fell open, gaping at them. Nogla laughed at him as he soared past on a thick green vine, as did Terroriser, using his magnet powers to stick to the street lamps and metal foundation of the buildings.

“How am I supposed to-“ Delirious didn’t even finish his sentence, before a pair of arms wrapped tight around his waist and lifted him into the cold night air. 

Vanoss’ wings spread out behind him, keeping a steady beat as he carried Delirious through the city. A blurry shape zoomed beneath them, which they could only assume was Basically and his super speed. Little hot pink translucent discs formed between buildings, creating nice little bridges for Moo to hop across. The view from up here was truly stunning. What was even more stunning was that Delirious was actually agreeing to hang out or even possibly work with heroes. Heroes.

He felt a sudden jolt as Vanoss let him go briefly, only to catch him by his hands. He gasped aloud, as Vanoss laughed at him. Or with him, because now he was laughing too. 

“Wow, you really do have a villain laugh.” Vanoss grinned. 

“Rude.” Delirious shot back. “I thought heroes were supposed to be kind.”

“That’s not what your messages to the press say.” Vanoss argued. He raised a good fucking point.

Eventually, they landed in front of a very tall building that just screamed ‘headquarters of an elite hero squad’. Vanoss set him down as lead him into the building, ignoring the very concerned look from anyone they happened to pass.

They strolled casually through the lobby with The Squad right whined them, getting some very uncomfortable looks from the civilians in there. They reached a door marked ‘Authorised Access Only’ which Vanoss seemed to have no objection to bringing Delirious through. Kind of strange, but then again it was just that sort of day.

Behind the doors was a very cosy room, with beanbag chairs and video-game consoles, and pinball machines and arcade games and a little kitchen complete with a bar. This must be where the heroes spend their downtime. Did they all know each other’s identities?

An extremely average looking man approached them as all seven of them just casually wandered in. The most interesting thing about him was the pair of headphones resting on his shoulders. He wore a baseball tee and jeans. There was no way in hell anyone would ever believe that he was FourZer0Seven. Delirious wondered if that was the point.

“Hey, gu-“ he paused upon spotting Delirious, his eyes widening in shock. “What the FUCK-“

“Wait, wait, don’t panic. He’s with us.” Vanoss assured him.

FourZer0 glared at him, making an ‘I’m watching you’ motion with his fingers. “Are you gonna tell me why you’ve brought a villain into-“

“Not a villain.” Delirious corrected him. 

“Right. Whatever.” The hacker groaned. “Anyone wanna fill me in?”

“He saved a dozen people from a burning building.” Moo explained. “You could try to be a little nicer to our guest.”

“No way! Now I gotta add him to the list of people who’ve seen my face. Thanks a lot, assholes.” FourZer0 whined, heading over to what Delirious assumed was his office (a fairly large and complicated quad-monitor setup with a clutter of energy-drink cans and takeout boxes surrounding it).

“Love you too.” Moo mumbled. 

“I- Can we take off our masks around this guy?” Nogla asked. Ironically, his mask was definitely the least concealing one. It was dark green and patterned with golden flowers around the edges, and only covered the top part of his face.

Vanoss seemed to think for a minute, before reaching behind his head and unclipping his own owl-mask.

Delirious immediately slammed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see their faces. It would only make him like them more, he was sure of it. He didn’t want to like heroes. He didn’t want to believe they were good people.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to take your own mask off. I trust you.” Vanoss told him. He heard footsteps, and then glasses clinking. He peeked open an eye, spotting the group over at the bar, laughing and pouring each other drinks. Without masks, they just looked like... normal dudes. Even FourZer0 had joined them, and he made the whole group look like seven average joes just chilling and having drinks.

Delirious hesitated, his fingers hovering over the buckle at the back of his head. This was it. If he undid the mask, he’d officially be working with heroes.

But looking at them now, they didn’t seem so bad. They didn’t seem like those high-and-mighty pricks at all. They seemed... human.

The leather slid apart, and he caught the mask as it fell from his face. The Squad stared over at him in awe. 

“Holy shit.” Terroriser mumbled. Moo smacked him on the arm. “I wasn’t saying that about the scars! I bought a slurpee from him last week!”

The scars. The only thing that remained of that night when his parents were killed, was the scars on his face. Now accompanied by a dark red gash from when the other hero had pushed him to the ground. Not very heroic if you asked him.

“You work... at 7/11.” Nogla said, eyes wide in shock.

“Well, we can’t all be full-time assholes.” Jonathan muttered back. This struck a laugh from a few of the guys, as Wildcat clapped Nogla on the back despite the fact that they had both been roasted by the remark.

“Fair enough.” Vanoss replied, handing him a disinfectant wipe and a band aid. “Here, for your cheek.”

“Thanks, Vanoss.” He said, using the glass that was passed to him as a mirror.

“It’s Evan.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Evan. It’s so weird when people call me ‘Vanoss’ in here. I don’t like it.” Evan explained, grinning sheepishly. Heroes showed a lot more emotion without masks.

“Well, I’m Jonathan.” He declared, rolling back his shoulders confidently. 

“I’m Marcel, that’s Tyler, David, Brian, Brock and Scotty.” Basically said, pointing at each hero as he went. “If Evan trusts you, we trust you too.”

“O- Okay.” Jonathan muttered, taking a sip from his drink. He was glad no one asked about the scars. He didn’t need to go over why he hated heroes so much anyway.

After a long talk about what his role would be, and how he would be great for the team, Jonathan found himself getting to know each hero. Their quirks and flaws, and their powers and weaknesses. Even a bit of their sense of humour. He found himself beginning to enjoy their company.

But now it was late, and Jonathan would have to head home if he wanted to get decent sleep before his shift. He thanked the group for the drinks, and Evan walked him out.

As they stepped outside, they found it was raining pretty badly. Vanoss used his own wings as an umbrella, using one wing to shelter himself and the other Jonathan.

“Do you need a lift?” Vanoss asked, glancing at the relentless pour.

Jonathan smirked, activating his powers and moving the rain so he didn’t get wet. “I think I’m good.”

“Well,” Vanoss sighed. “Let me know if you’re interested. You know where to find me.”

“I will.” Jonathan replied. And with that, he headed back to his apartment, with a new motivation. 

To become a hero.


	21. Vancat - New feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get drunk after a very successful mission, and a new relationship blossoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay first Vancat one shot! Pretty proud of it, actually :D
> 
> Requested by PhyicFredBear!
> 
> “basically the bb boys had accomplished a mission without any fail so they all go to a bar to celebrate but Evan and Tyler are flirting the whole time with Tyler even becoming a bit possessive of Evan when delirious starts teasing the two (evans his bestie yk?)”
> 
> Thank you so much!

Evan giggled wildly as he watched his friends trip over each other, attempting to drunkenly belt out some forgotten 80s hit that he was sure his sober self would have remembered to the lyrics to. Brian and Scotty seemed to be trying their very hardest to one-up each other with notes that reached pitches Evan didn’t know humanly possible. Their voices blended well together, Scotty’s falsetto contrasting whatever the hell the alcohol was doing to Brian’s voice, making it scratchy and rough from burning up his throat. Evan thought it was strangely fascinating, becoming completely enraptured by the performance.

Focused on the stage, he didn’t notice Tyler and Jonathan slide into the table next to him, discussing the night’s mission with each other.

“Flawless, Jon, means flawless. I didn’t fuck nothin’ up.” Tyler clinked his drink to Jon’s before he took a long swig of it, slamming it down on the table with a grin. 

This caused Evan to jump, only now noticing the two beside him. “Jesus, you scared the shit outta me.”

“Ha! You got scared by a cup!” Jonathan laughed manically, his drunken mind finding the entire situation just hilarious. 

“You’ve only had one drink, man.” Tyler remarked. Jon should have been the most sober person at the table, but it looked like both him and Evan were completely out of it. 

“I know, I know.” Jon giggled, smirking back and forth between the other two. He nudged Evan mischievously, communicating some message Tyler didn’t understand.

“Shut up, man.” Evan huffed, smacking Jon playfully on the forearm.

“What’chu mean? I didn’t say nothin’!” Jon snickered. He took another sip of his cocktail, using the little umbrella that accompanied it to swirl the ice around. “Besides, even if I had, have no idea what I’m talking about right now.”

“What’re you up to, you little snake?” Tyler asked, shooting Jon a glare. Jon just shrugged and held back even more giggles.

“Look at them! They’re fuckin’ ridiculous!” Evan laughed, turning back to Scotty and Brian’s ludicrous karaoke display. 

Tyler glanced over and barked out something that was half-scoff, half-guffaw. “Jesus, do they know how stupid they look?” He snickered, tears threatening his eyes. Evan certainly found it funny, but at the same time it was endearing, but now he wasn’t sure if he was staring at Tyler or the drunken double-act.

“This one’s for Tyler, whose flirting isn’t as subtle as he thinks!” Brian declared, glaring over to their table with a devious smirk as the opening bars to ‘Tainted Love’ began to play. Tyler’s face turned a soft pink. He pushed his glasses back up his nose bridge, flipping Brian off without even looking at him. 

“What the hell is he talking about?” Evan asked, watching Jon’s face curl into an equally smug expression to Brian’s. Evan pouted and raised an eyebrow at him, but got no explanation.

“Who cares, he’s drunk anyway.” Tyler butted in hurriedly, sipping his drink a little less flamboyantly this time.

“I think I’ll join the karaoke once they finish this song.” Jon announced, finishing his own drink. He popped an ice cube into his mouth, sucking it thoughtfully. “I think Scotty’s had enough.”

“You can’t sing.” Evan muttered. Jonathan nodded in agreement, before bouncing off to a table closer to the stage despite the comment.

“Oh, god. That’s gonna sound awful.” Tyler groaned, stealing the rest of Jon’s ice cubes and pouring them into his own drink. 

Evan nodded, but found it hurt his head. “Fuck, I think I need some air.” He mumbled. “C’mon.” He grabbed Tyler’s wrist, dragging him outside. He was sober enough to know he couldn’t stand still on his own in his current state.

They stood outside the bar, leaning on the wall a little ways away from the outdoor tables. Tyler waved to Brock and Marcel, the designated drivers, who had chosen to stay away from the commotion of the drunks.

The night was cold, so maybe that was Evan’s excuse for pressing himself snuggly against Tyler’s side. Evan surely couldn’t stand on his own, so maybe that was Tyler’s excuse for locking an arm around the shorter’s shoulders, welcoming the touch.

“Fuckin’ cold.” Evan muttered, resting his face on Tyler’s bicep. 

“The Canadian is cold. In L.A.” Tyler scoffed, his laughter shaking the pair warmly. 

They stayed like that for a while, not bothering to think of something else to say when all that need to be said was communicated through soft, silent touches. Evan felt a little more refreshed in Tyler’s presence, feeling the alcohol slowly drift away from his mind.

“You feeling alright now?” Tyler asked, his tone much softer than it had been all night.

“‘M better.” Evan slurred tiredly. He yawned and glanced up at Tyler, who quickly turned his head away from where he’d been staring at Evan’s eyes. “Oh, c’mon. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed. Why would I be embarrassed?” Tyler growled, though it lacked any sincere venom. 

“Hmm, you were staring.” Evan hummed. Tyler made a noise of, disdain maybe? It was getting harder to read him the more the music blared from inside. Evan didn’t like how everything felt amplified by a million, especially not the beating of his heart, pounding with each breath they took in sync. 

“So were you.” Tyler was speaking without thinking now, ignoring the urge to bite back with something cynical or witty, and instead trying honesty for once. “It’s fine, I think it’s cute.”

The pounding got worse, clouding his thoughts and chasing the adrenaline around his body, making him feel electric. What the hell was Tyler doing? More importantly, what the hell was his body doing?

Evan turned to the other, staring up at him curiously, their bodies so close to one another he could practically smell Tyler’s breath. The scent of cider, maybe something else mixed in somehow drew him in, the silence telling him everything he needed to know. 

Their lips touched, sending even more of a rush through their bodies. Evan felt ecstatic, euphoric, whereas the alcohol had only made him drowsy and tired. He felt energised as his hands moved up to cup the other’s cheeks, while Tyler’s slid around his waist. He ignored the whistle that he didn’t doubt came from Marcel, in favour of focusing on the newfound thrill. Evan felt at home. Evan felt alive.


End file.
